Healing what has been broken
by Forsakenfaith
Summary: Kagome is a 16 year old girl in the 10th grade at Central High school. She was taken away from her one and only friend when she was 11 years old. Bow, 5 years later a life or death situation has brought them back together again. Will Inuyasha save her....
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! This is my first fan fiction so please read and review and most importantly ENJOY! There are going to be some strong themes in this. Possibly, cutting, rape, and abuse. There will also be lemons later on. But I promise with all of this abuse going on it will still have humor in it. Please read first chapter and tell me what you think. THANKS! LOVE YA! –Forsaken Faith

**Healing What Has Been Broken**

**A Familiar sent:**

The 5"7 girl ran the long maroon track along with the rest of her 10th grade class. Unlike normal, she was far behind everyone else. She was panting and started to feel a big pain in her ribs. She started to get dizzy and feel sick. Her eyes fluttered shut and opened again. Everything was so blurry. **_'What the hell is going on! Why can't I see straight'_** although she already knew the answer to that. That's what hurt her the most. When her dad made a promise he kept it……..always. He had said she would die not long after he did. He had said she would never be happy. She knew it to be true, but pleaded with everything she had that it wasn't. Her father had taken away the only good friend she had ever had. Oh how she missed him. She hated having to use her miko powers to hide her sent from him. She hated not being able to talk to him. For all he knew she was dead and it was better off that way.

She started to stumble over her own feet. She looked up at the sky and wondered where she would go next. Would she meet up with her friend that had so suddenly left her 5 years ago, or would she just be left in nothing but darkness. That thought of what was happening didn't scare her at all. The thought of what would happen afterwards did. This young girl is Kagome Higurashi, a 16 year old 10th grader at Central high school. She slowed her run into a slow walk as her long ebony hair settled against her back, almost reaching her butt. Her blue Nike shorts stuck to her skin and the grey shirt hung off. She had black gloves that went to her elbows on along with her gym uniform. She started to stagger. Within a few steps she was falling to the ground. All of her class mates looked in fear as they saw her hit the track, and she hit it hard.

The boy that was still running at speeds faster then anyone else in the class, ran past Kagome at least 10 times within the last 15 minutes. He could smell that something was wrong with her, but thought it was just the exercise. He made one more lap with his long white hair and ears flowing in the wind. This handsome little hanyou was called Inuyasha. He was 5"10 and had the sexiest golden eyes ever (excluding his brother). The girls were always all over him. It disgusted him. **_'How could girls regard themselves so lowly?'_** he thought to himself

He looked at the ground and saw the girl lying motionless in the middle of the track. He had to come to a screeching stop. His bare feet skidded across the maroon track as his hands spread out to give him balance**_. 'Shit! Shit! SHIT!' _**He thought to himself as he tried to stop before hitting her. He jumped up and twisted in the air. He landed on the other side of her, looking at her lifeless body.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" he wondered aloud

"Oh! Inuyasha! It was so horrible! She just fell and hasn't moved yet! Oh I'm so scared!" yelled a annoying girl with a high pitched voice that only belonged to none other then kikyou (I'm sorry for all of those that like her, I understand the relationship with Kikyou and Inuyasha and I respect her, but I still hate her. I'm sorry if you like her. You may not want to read anymore if you do.)

"Well, why didn't you do anything about it yet? How long has she been there? Mr. Ingland! Call for help!" Inuyasha yelled turning his attention to the gym teacher

"Oh! Right!" the teacher yelled as he ran into the school

"Fucking dumb ass! Now I have to carry her to the nurse!" Inuyasha said under his breath. He started to pick Kagome up (bridal style) and walk away.

"Oh, Inuyasha I'm sure she'll be fine! She probably couldn't handle all the running and passed out." Said kikyou running to his side

"Isn't she on the track team? I doubt that she couldn't handle the running better then you kikyou." He said looking forward

"UH! I could so out run her!" Kikyou said turning and stomping to her friends

Inuyasha let out a small laugh, but then looked down at the seemingly dead 16 year old in his hand. **_'Who is she? She looks so familiar. And she smells familiar. Wait, why do I smell poison on her.?_**' He asked himself when it suddenly struck him. **_'Oh Shit! She's been poisoned! Oh Fuck! I have to hurry me ass up! Why didn't I notice this before? I'm starting to wish that it was just the running._**' Inuyasha ran as fast as he could into the school. He stopped and took a second to think about where the nurse's office was. He turned right and ran down the hallway. At the end of it was a door with NURSE written above it. He grabbed the handle, trying not to drop this familiar girl. He threw open the door and yelled the nurses name. "Nurse Kaede!"

"Hai, what is it child? Oh my! What happened here!" Kaede yelled while helping Inuyasha put Kagome down on the bed. "Huh! Kagome.." she said in a whisper, but the hanyou didn't miss a word.

"Ka….Kago…..Kagome!" He said as his eyes widened **_'Oh Kami! Kagome? Why didn't I know it was you? Why didn't you tell me you were here? Wait! What if it isn't really her! Two people can have the same name.'_** He took a sniff of the air **_'Nope, it's definitely her. How long have you been hiding from me, Kagome? Why are you hiding from me?' _**He thought frantically. "I thought she smelt familiar." He said looking at her lifeless body until it hit him, she's been poisoned! He had forgotten that in the shock of it being her.**_ 'Oh SHIT! NO! I won't let her die right when she has been brought back to me! I won't!_**' He yelled at himself. "Hey hold bag, can you help her? I think she's been poisoned. In fact, I'm almost positive she has." He said never taking his eyes off of Kagome.

"Poisoned? Why didn't you say so before! I must call the hospital! I just hope it isn't to late." Kaede yelled running to her phone. Not more then 30 seconds later they heard sirens nearing the school.

'**_Too late? What does that mean? NO! We won't be too late. I'll save you this time Kagome. Don't you worry. I won't let you die!'_** Inuyasha thought while picking her up into his arms and walking towards the ambulance.

"Inuyasha what are you doing. Just wait they'll come get her!" Kaede yelled while running to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha let out a dark and deep warning growl. Letting Kaede know to stand down and not come any closer. He kept walking once he heard her stop in her tracks. All he could think about was saving Kagome. He ran to the front door and was met by two paramedics.

"Help her, please. She's been poisoned and needs help. Please." Inuyasha said in a pleading voice. He was NOT going to lose her. Not again.

"Put her on this stretcher. We'll do the best we can." One of the paramedics said pointing to the stretcher

Inuyasha put Kagome down lightly on the stretcher. "Ok let's go!" yelled the other paramedic.

"I'm coming with." Said Inuyasha. He looked the first paramedic in the eye

"But, sr. It's against protocol." Said the other one

Inuyasha let out an angry and deep growl that could have scared 10000 demons at once. "I AM COMING WITH HER!" He growled at the two paramedics, showing his fangs.

"Yes sir. Let's go!" They said together while pushing that stretcher in fear for their lives and for Kagome's.

'**_I won't lose you Kagome, not again. Please hold on, stay with me. Always stay with me.'_** Inuyasha said to himself as they pulled her stretcher into the ambulance.

OK! SO tell me what you think! DID you like it? Give me any ideas you have. I hope you like it! Review please!

-Forsaken Faith


	2. Remembering A Painfull Past

WOW! I am SOOO happy people liked it! I hope you like this chapter as well. I hope you enjoy and if you have any pointers please give them to me. Thanks for reviewing. And for those who want to know how they know each other, it should come clear in this chapter or the next one. It's sort of a mystery at first. Please review and Enjoy! THANKS! –Forsaken Faith

**Healing What Has Been Broken**

**Together once again:**

The stretcher slammed through the hospital doors with a big clanking sound. Inuyasha never left the side of Kagome's stretcher once. He was running along with it until they came to a door with the words EMERGENCY written above it.

"Sir, now this time you MUST stay out here and wait. You can't come with her. You'll get in the way." Said the first paramedic

"But……I have to be with her. Please." Inuyasha said in a low and sad voice. He never took his eyes off of the ebony haired angel.

"SIR! Do you want us to give her the best treatment we can. Do you want us to save her life?" yelled the paramedic pushing the stretcher through the two metal swinging doors.

"Please save her. Do the best you can. Bring her back to me." Inuyasha said lower then before, almost a whisper. He stopped and watched the two paramedics push the stretcher down the hallway through the swinging doors. The doors stopped swinging and the stretcher was out of site. **_'Please be ok Kagome. Please don't give up_**.' Inuyasha thought as he sat down in one of the hard plastic chairs. **_'Why didn't I know it was you? Why didn't I sense you? I always saw you in school, but never thought it was you, Kagome. You looked and smelled so familiar. I just didn't put two and two together. KAMI! Why am I so fucking stupid?' _** Inuyasha yelled at himself. **_'Who did this to you Kagome? Who would do this? Was it your dad? Did he finally try and kill you?'_** He thought lowering his head into his hands. "That BASTARD! I'm going to fucking kill him!" He yelled slamming him hand onto the chair next to him and breaking it into two pieces. **_'Why didn't you come to me for help? Why did you try so hard to hide yourself from me? I could have helped! I could have done something!'_** "Damn it!" he yelled hitting the chair on the other side of him.

"SIR! If you do not stop breaking the hospital's property, then I will be forced to call security!" Yelled the secretary from the front desk

Inuyasha let out a dark growl, but then settled into his chair**_. 'Please be ok kagome. I can't live without you now that you have been brought back to me. You can't die. Not NOW! I won't let you.' _**He thought as the memory of the day he lost her the day his world came crashing down. He couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't save her. He couldn't stop her dad. He was only 11 years old. He didn't know what to do.

**Flashback **

"Inuyasha, I have to go. My dad won't let me be here anymore. He's making me leave. I'll come back in a little while. It'll be ok. Don't worry. I'll miss you." Kagome lied as she hugged a stunned hanyou. **_'It's either me or you Inuyasha. I'm not coming back. I won't let you get hurt because of me. I won't watch you die. I….I..love you Inuyasha. If only I could tell you that.'_** She thought as she hugged him tighter.

"Kagome? What do you mean? You're leaving? When will you be back? Why? Why are you leaving?" Inuyasha asked as he slowly hugged her back

"I have to go. He's moving to a better place for his job. I have to go with him." She said putting her hands on his shoulders and pushing him away. She looked down at the ground with her hands still on his shoulders. "I…I can't watch you get hurt Inuyasha. I…I told you not to get too close. I tried to make it so we weren't so close, but you wouldn't let me. I….I'm sorry it turned out this way. My dad is a….he's a very powerful man Inuyasha. He knows you know what he does. He knows you found out. I don't know how, but he does. I just….I just can't let you die. I won't. I have no choice. There's nothing else I can do. I don't want to leave you. I don't want to be alone with him, but I…. I just can't let him hurt you. I'm so sorry." She said looking into his eyes with tears pouring down her face.

Inuyasha looked back into her eyes and felt tears coming on. He knew this was for real. He knew he would never see her again. He knew he had just lost his best friend and the women he loved. "You don't have to go. I'll protect you. I can help you. We'll call the police and it'll all be ok. I promise. Just please…please don't leave me. I can't survive without you. We have been best friends since we were 4. I can't just let you leave. I can't let you be alone with him. I'll pretend I don't know about him and the black market. I'll pretend I don't know. Please…please say you'll stay. Stay for me." Inuyasha pleaded as he pulled her into another hug.

"Inuyasha. He knows you know. You can't lie to him. And do you really think he's going to let me stay. You can't fight him Inuyasha! You can't. You'll end up getting hurt. I can't let that happen. I'm leaving for you. I'm leaving to help you. I can't let him hurt you. It's better me then you." She said giving him a tight hug.

"NO! Don't leave. Please. I can't and won't live without me."

"Inuyasha, promise me something. Promise me you'll make a good life for yourself. That's something that'll make me happy. Live a good life. Promise me." Kagome said hugging him even tighter

"I…I can't. I can't live a good life without you. You know that. You've always been there for me. I can't…….I just can't." Inuyasha said hugging her tighter

"KAGOME! Let's go! NOW! Get in the car! NOW!" Yelled her father as he pulled up in his black Mercedes

Kagome looked at the car then looked back at Inuyasha, breaking the hug. "Inuyasha, I have to go now. I….I…lo.."

"Kagome! NOW!" interrupted her father

**_'It's better if he doesn't know anyways' _**thought Kagome as she pulled away from him. "Goodbye Inuyasha. I'll never forget you. You'll always be in my heart, always." She said turning towards the car

"Kagome! I…..I promise. I'll always remember. I'll always remember you. Always. Some day I'll find you. Someday I'll be with you again. I promise." Inuyasha said looking at the back of her head.

Kagome turned around and had tears streaming down her face once again. She ran to Inuyasha and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back. "Thank you for everything Inuyasha! Thank you. I'll miss you. I…I don't wanna go! I don't want to leave you alone. I won't! Please let me stay." Kagome pleaded with him

"Kagome get your dumb ass into the car! RIGHT NOW!" yelled her father while getting out of the car

"NO! I don't want to go. Don't make me go with him Inuyasha! Don't make me go!" yelled Kagome while hugging Inuyasha tighter and burring her face into his chest

"You don't have to go. I would never make you go." Inuyasha said hugging her tightly

"Let her go! Now!" Yelled her father getting close to them

"You heard her! She doesn't want to go!" Yelled Inuyasha

"Ha! You think I care what she wants?"

"She's not going." Snarled Inuyasha

"The hell she's not!" Yelled her father while he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Inuyasha

"Dad! NO! I'll come! I'll come! Don't hurt him, please! Please don't hurt him. I'll go!" Kagome said while giving Inuyasha a squeeze and pushing him away

"No, kagome. You don't have to." Said Inuyasha as ha stumbled backwards

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." Kagome said as her father grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to the car. He shoved her into the backseat and slammed the door shut.

"You stay away from my daughter you half breed!" Yelled her father as he got into the front seat. He shut the door and rolled down the window. "And to make sure you do…" He said pointing the gun at Inuyasha and pulling the trigger. The bullet hit Inuyasha in the shoulder and he went flying to the ground from the impact.

"INUYASHA! NO!" Cried Kagome as she watched him slam into the ground. She tried to open the door, but her father locked the doors.

"Shut up or I'll shoot him again!" warned her father pointing his gun at Inuyasha again.

"No. Please don't." Kagome said sitting down never taking her eyes off of Inuyasha.

"Good. Now lets go." Her father said turning on the car and pulling away.

Inuyasha laid there slowly closing his eyes and his last thought before he blacked out was "Kagome…"

**End Flashback**

Inuyasha never forgave himself for not being able to save her from her dad. He got up and paced in front of the swinging doors. **_'You better be ok, Kagome!'_** It has now been 4 hours since they first got there. Inuyasha was starting to go insane. "Where the hell is the doctor?" He yelled aloud. And as if on cue the doctor opened the door and stepped into the waiting room.

"He's right here." Said the doctor looking at the frantic hanyou

"Where's Kagome! Is she alright? Did she make it? Why did it take so long?" Inuyasha bombarded the poor doctor with questions as he ran towards him.

The doctor looked Inuyasha in the eyes and began in a low and sad voice……

SO! What did you think? More will be explained about her father later on. That's just the main thing. Like how he lost her the first time. Sorry to leave it on a cliffy. How else am I supposed to keep readers? Lol. Well, please review and tell me what you think. I hope you liked it. I'll have the next chapter done by Monday night if I get a review from everyone who read this. Thanks! Love you all! – Forsaken Faith


	3. 10 to 25 years?

WHOOPS! I guess I'm supposed to leave this whole disclaimer thingy. So here you go…….I DO **NOT** own Inuyasha (sad, I know. I've learned to handle it) BUT! I ** DO** own you! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha HA!

hides behind computer desks Ok, ok. I have finals and ummm……..I was lazy! I'm sorry! But hey this chapter is funny….at least I think it might be. Eh who knows! I would like to thank all of my readers! You have no idea how much I love you all! It's so awesome to know people read my writing and like it! Well, onward!

**Healing what has been broken**

**10 to 25 years:**

The doctor looked Inuyasha in the eyes and began in a low and sad voice "She's….." He stopped for a second to think of how to break the news in the best way possible. He felt horrible. He also was terrified for his life. **_'Heh Heh…….it's the first reason why I don't want to say it….I think'_** the doctor tried to reassure himself

"WELL! How is she! You don't just stop in mid sentence when it's something important as this what's wrong with you?" Inuyasha yelled at the thinking doctor. He was pissed. More then pissed, he was down right ready to kill someone and the doctor was looking like mighty fine prey at that moment.

"Ah, um oh yes. I….I really don't think there's any easy way to say this…" The doctor started to shake with the glare the hanyou was setting upon him. **_'Damn he's scary'_**

"OUT WITH IT!" Inuyasha flexed his claws **_'Do NOT kill the doctor……Do NOT kill the doctor….'_**

"Well……" the doctor took a step back '**_HE JUST GROWLED AT ME!'_**

**_'KILL THE DOCTOR!_**' Inuyasha took a step forward and growled even lower then he had been doing unnoticed until the bastard in front of him backed away.

"HEY! If you hurt me who will take care of Kagome!" The doctor yelled holding up his hands in defense while scoping out his escape routs.

"Then get on with it! How is she!" Yelled a hanyou strongly considering a sentence of 10 to 25 years. **_'I can handle it jail'_**

The doctor realizing the hanyou's control slipping decided he should just come out with it. "We got most of the poison out of her system, but we aren't sure if her body made it through."

What do you mean your "NOT SURE" ? She's alive isn't she!" Growled a not so happy Inuyasha.

"Yes, she's alive. The problem is that with the amount of poison that was injected into her blood stream her organs could fail any moment. She isn't hanging onto life by much. I'm sorry to have to tell you this. She has a 80 chance of death. We are afraid she won't make it through the night." The doctor said with pity in his eyes and voice. He watched at the hanyou backed away and let his rather scary claws fall to his sides.

Inuyasha was terrified. Kagome………HIS one and only Kagome could die after coming back to him after so long. His heart shattered and then the pieces of it shattered again. 'NO! She still has a 20 chance of living. She's strong she'll make it……….Oh Kami please let her make it. Please don't take her away.' He thought to himself as he clenched his fists and lowered his head even more, causing his bangs to cloud over his eyes creating dark shadows on his face.

"Now, I know this isn't something you want to hear but I have to ask. Have you mad funeral preparations, have you picked out a.."

"Don't" Inuyasha cut in almost lower then a whisper "Don't you DARE talk about her like she's ALREADY DEAD! Don't you even think about it! She is going to make it!" He yelled looking up into the doctor's eyes. Inuyasha's eyes glazed over with red then snapped back at the sound out a heart detector (Heh heh. I don't know what they're called. Sry. You know the thing that shows a patents heart rate and stuff?) Inuyasha looked at the metal swinging doors as he heard mumbled yells for doctors. He snapped his head towards the doctors with pleading eyes and a worried look on his face "Don't……Don't let her die….please don't." He pleaded looking into the man he wanted to kill not only just 10 minutes ago.

The doctor looked on with sad eyes and ran towards the door. "I'll……I'll do my best young man." He said pushing trough the doors. **_'I'm praying that young girl lives. That look is more then anyone can handle.'_**

**_'BLOOD! Wait……Kagome's blood! She's right down there. I…..I have to see her. I have to help her…..I have to be with her.'_** Inuyasha though smelling down the hallway. He slipped thought the swinging doors before they closed and stealthy made his way down the hallway. He had passed at least 20 doors now and still no Kagome! "Where is she..." he cut himself off smelling her get closer as he inched down the whit hallway**_. 'Kagome.'_** Inuyasha took a sharp right and came slowly to a door that had the numbers 999 on them. He reached for the door but hindered (A/N HA! LOVE THAT WORD! It means to stop or slow.) He wiped his hand on his pants and reached for the handle again. **_'I wonder is she's ok. I don't know if I can handle watching her die. I wander what's she's like now? Does she even remember me? Did it hurt her not to talk to me? Did she know it was me? Well, no shit how many inu hanyous are there walking around with white hair and dog ears?' _**he let out a loud sigh **_'Will she run away from me. Will she be taken away from me? NO! I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN! I wonder if she knew it was me who brought her here. I wonder if she knows she has a great ass. And not to mention that chest! WHOA! What the fuck! She could be dieing and I'm thinking about that!' _**Inuyasha shook his head. "I really need to stop thinking"

"Or you could just stop trespassing. That's always an option."

Inuyasha turned around to see a short and fat brow haired nurse standing in front of him.

"I...I just came to check on her" He defended

"With OUT permission young MAN!" she yelled and glared up at him

"Yeah well, if I don't help her who will? You? Ha not by the looks of it!" He commented on the cup of coffee in her hand and a doughnut in the other

"Oh! What a sassy young lad you are. I like them that way." She said batting her eyes and purring. Or trying to but she had just taken a bite of her doughnut and it wasn't a pretty site.

**_'Did she just fucking PURE at ME!'_** "ummm….yeah. So anyway….can you save her?" Inuyasha asked motioning towards the door

"Nope. We tried the best we can it's up to her now." The nurse said taking a gulp of her coffee.

"Well, she's strong. She'll make it" Inuyasha reassured himself more then anyone.

"Eh. I don't know about that. Some people will just give up. You never really know." She said taking a chomp of her glazed over doughnut.

"NOT her! She'll make it! Kagome won't give up! She's strong!" Yelled a furious Inuyasha **_'Fist she PURES AT ME the says Kagome WON'T make it! What the fuck is up with this hospital!'_**

"Well, I'm glad someone believes in me."

Inuyasha slowly turned her head towards the voice. He instantly knew who it was. He smiled as he saw Kagome leaning against her door frame with the door wide open. She had a soft smile on, but her eyes were filled with both physical and emotional pain. Her hair was messed up with strands going every which way on her head.

"Kagome.." Inuyasha said in a relieved voice

"Hey there Yasha." Kagome said in a wide smile(OK! Got that nick name from like a 100 other fan fictions. I'm not writing them all down but I do NOT take credit for it) "How are yo…" She was cut off by a cough that came and attacked her throat. Then more came, each one harsher then the last. Kagome slammed her eyes shut and contorted her face in pain. She grabbed at her stomach and leaned forward. She suddenly stopped hacking and stood up straight. Looking into HER hanyou's eyes she let her head fall back and she went falling to the floor.

Inuyasha looked in horror as she coughed. '**_What do I do!'_** Then he cried out to her as he says her head for the cold hard floor of the empty hallway. All that was there were the nurse and him.

"KAGOME!" he yelled as he only reached her in time to stop her head from hitting the floor. Inuyasha grabbed her close to his chest by her shoulders and almost cried as he heard the rapped rate her heart was beating**_. "Oh gods! O Kami! Please save her! Save my Kagome' _**

**MWA HA HA HA HA! Am I evil or what? So what did you think? I'll take any kind of reviews. I just want input. And remember any ideas are welcomed. I won't promise I'll use them but they are welcomed. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! Please review and I hope you enjoyed! –Forsaken faith**


	4. MOB BOSS HIGURASHI!

OK…..don't kill me…..actually…..you deserve to. I am so sorry that I have not been working on this story….I just haven't been, I have no good excuse, but I am here by making a promise that I will have a new chapter for it at least once every week and half. Does that work? I am terribly sorry for being lazy. I will keep it up. So please continue to read and review. Reviews help keep me motivated. Oh and if you have any ideas please feel free to tell me, I may not use them, but it's always good to hear them. Thanks!

**RECAP: **"KAGOME!" he yelled as he only reached her in time to stop her head from hitting the floor. Inuyasha grabbed her close to his chest by her shoulders and almost cried as he heard the rate that her heart was beating_.** "Oh gods! O Kami! Please save her! Save my Kagome" END**_** RECAP!**

**MOB BOSS HIGURASHI:**

Inuyasha stared at the rise and fall of Kagome's chest. Every so often he'd see the strain on her face. It was as though simply breathing was a huge problem for her, and it didn't make the hanyou feel any better. He felt so helpless; he couldn't do anything to help her. There was nothing that would make it any better. So all he could do was sit there and watch. She has been unconscious for 3 days now. During these 3 days Inuyasha has yet to leave her side. He only left when he had to go to the bathroom, and even then he would only use the one that's in the room. The doctors and nurses have already given up on the first day to try and get him to leave. It ended when he growled and said the only way he'd leave was if he was killed and even then he'd be leaving with blood of every nurse and doctor in the hospital on his claws. That got them to shut up. It also got a few doctors to cry and/or wet their pants. The nurses just ran.

All you could hear in the back round was the sound of monitors beeping and the shallow breaths of Kagome. He really hated seeing all those needles in her, but if they helped her then he could love with it. Inuyasha got up from the chair beside Kagome's bed and walked towards the window. No one had come for her and he wondered why. Was she all alone now? He knew she had no mother. She told him what she knew about it a while

**flashback ** A 9 year old Kagome sat on the swing set that was in Inuyasha's backyard. He was in the house getting them something to drink on this humid day. You could tell it was going to rain. Inuyasha came out the sliding patio doors and walked down the steps. Kagome looked up to see him walking towards her with 2 glasses of Mountain Dew. That was there favorite drink. He held out the cup to her and he took a seat on the swing next to her.

"Here. My mom just bought a new pack, we're lucky I have mad sneaky skills or I wouldn't have been able to get them. She doesn't like us drinking them so much." Inuyasha said taking a sip of pop.

"Thanks. And why doesn't she want us drinking it?" Kagome asked chugging the pop

"Slow down! Jeeze, you act manlier then I do."  
"And that doesn't say much for you now does it?"

"Ha ha ha! Very funny!" Inuyasha said setting down his half full cup on the ground and starting to swing  
"I know, I know. Ok so why doesn't your mom want us drinking pop?" Kagome asked setting down her now empty glass and starting to swing.  
"She says it makes us to hyper." Inuyasha said swinging

"No it doesn't……….well it does…….a little."

"Ha! Remember last time you had 21 cans of it and decided it would be fun to fly of a 3 story apartment building?" Inuyasha said scowling down at her

"Yeah, but I knew you wouldn't let me get hurt, so it was ok." She said smilling up at him

"And how do you know I wouldn't let you get hurt? HUH?"

"Because you're my protector and I'm your friend." Kagome said simply with a matter of fact tone.

Inuyasha blushed a deep red that made kagome giggle. "KEH!" He said turning his head away. After he knew his blush was gone he turned back around and asked "Kagome doesn't your mom tell you it's not ok to do stuff like that though?"

"My mom? Oh yeah, you don't know do you? I don't have a mom….well I do, but…..not with me. My daddy says she died and that's why we moved here. I don't remember her much; I was too young, I was maybe 2 or 3 when I moved here. I'm so glad you moved here when I was 5. I didn't really know anyone. Although I kinda thought you knew I didn't have a mom. I've known you for about 4 years now." Kagome said easily. Although Inuyasha seemed to catch the heartache of the words said.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't know. So it's just you and your dad?" asked a sympathetic Inuyasha as he stopeed swinging

"Yup! Just him and me." Kagome said in fake happy-ness as she stopped swinging as well.

"Is it fun? Do you like your dad?" a stilled Inuyasha asked

"Uh……….Of course I like him!" kagome yelled for an unknown reason to the hanyou

"Ok…..Is it fun though? Do you like being around him? I mean I don't know what I would do if it were just my dad and me."

Kagome thought about it and looked at him scared, the smiled. "I have to go Inuyasha. I'm sorry." She got up and started to walk towards the gate that let you out of the back yard. He was going to yell bye when he smelt her tears**_. 'What the hell?'_** He thought as he ran over to her and grabbed her right arm. She let out a loud scream and put her hands over her face. She slumped to the ground and began shaking. All he could hear was her saying "please" over and over again. Then what really made his blood boil is when he heard "Don't daddy, I'm sorry" Then it want back to the pleases. He bent down and hugged her to him. She sat against the fence with her hugged in his lap. He just sat there until she calmed down. That day he learned the horrible things Kagome hid under that Beautiful face of hers.

**END FLASHBACK **

Inuyasha dug his nails into the window seal and growled. **_'I hope he's dead. I hope he dies in pain. I wish it would have been me who got to kill him though.' _** Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome still struggling to breath. One thing was different though, she was glowing. She was glowing pink! **_'What the fuck?_** **_Oh wait, she's miko. Maybe she can heal herself. I hope that she can._**' He walked over to the chair and sat down. Reaching out his hand, he had to stop himself. He almost forgot she could purify his ass. He pulled it back fast and leaned back into his chair. Last thing he remembered was the light of comfort surrounding kagome's body. **_'I think she'll be ok now.' _**He thought falling asleep for the first time in 4 days. He hadn't slept since he first brought her here. For even a hanyou, that was a long time.

About 30 minutes after Inuyasha fell asleep kagome began to stir. She let out a light moan and slowly fluttered her eyes open. The first thing she saw was a white sealing with a florescent light on it. The she looked to her left and saw a monitor and an I.V. She then looked at her body and saw the bed and paper sheet she had on for clothing. That's when she decided she was in the hospital, but it was only a guess. She looked to her right and saw the peaceful sleeping Inuyasha. She let out a sigh and smiled. There was no going back now, he had found her and even saved her like he always did. She knew he wouldn't just go away, and she didn't want him to. She felt almost 100 again. **_'How long has it been? How can I feel so well, so fast? Maybe….my miko powers have gotten to the level of being able to heal my own body? No. They couldn't have. That's higher then Kaede. I wonder what it was then.' _**She thought looking at Inuyasha. **_'He doesn't look too good. He looks like he hasn't eaten in a week.'_** At that time her stomach let out a loud grumble **_'And it sounds like I haven't either. Hmmm……I think I'm gunna take a walk.'_** She thought carefully getting out of bed. She felt the cold air meet her apparently bare back and ass. She shivered as she reached for a blanket **_'Yup. Defiantly a hospital.'_** She raped the blanket around herself and carefully grabbed the I.V. stand, it had wheels. She pulled the I.V. stand to the door. She looked back on more time before leaving the room at her once again hanyou savoir. She quietly opened the door and slipped out a small opening she made, and then let it quietly shut. She looked right then left down the white hallways. She assumed it was late at night because it was almost empty. She chose to walk down the right hallway; it had prettier pictures on the wall. She stopped to look at a painting with a little girl in a flower field picking daisies. Kagome let out a scuff. **_'Sure she looks happy, but how can anyone truly know what she's thinking or feeling. If it doesn't show emotion on the model's face, then it's not even worth it!'_** kagome criticized. She turned around to start up her journey to find the Kami sent food that she so longed for, only to come face to face with a doctor. He didn't look too happy about her being there. He kept staring at her. She looked behind herself to make sure everything was covered and it was. Now she was starting to get pissed.

"What the fuck are you staring at jackass?" Kagome yelled losing her patients. He had been staring at her for about 5 minutes now without a single fucking word!

"Uh….well, you were almost dead only yesterday and now you're walking around almost good as new. I think I have the right to be a little flabbergasted at the moment. Wait, what are you doing out of bed? Get back into your room! You can't be walking around her when you're in that condition!" The doctor said defending himself, still amazed at the strength of this young woman. He was sure she was going to die.

"What? You just said I was almost as good as new! I'm fine! Except I'm hungry And I need some cloths!" Yelled kagome grabbing her "clothing" for emphasis

"You may be ok at the moment, but who knows how much strain your body can handle at the moment. You need to rest for a few days to build up strength. So please get to bed." The doctor pleaded

"I'm fine…..at the moment. I just want to go and buy some pajamas at the gift shop and get some food. Is that ok? I know there's an actual restaurant here and I'll get some food to go. Then I'll stay in my bed. Ok?"

"NO! I will not have you walking around this hospital when you were just at death's door a minute ago!" Scolded the doctor, genially worried about her health

"OK. I didn't want to pull out this card, but it's true anyways. How about I go to my room and wake up my little friend. Hm? How about that? He's gunna protest to you doing any tests or giving me any shots. And he's gunna be the one walking around the hospital making it so you have a lot more people close to meeting deaths door. You saw how protective he was of me. Do you think he'll be happy?" Kagome said setting her hand on her right hip. She had a sly smirk on. She knew she was right. She also knew he wouldn't hurt anyone without good reason, but he didn't.

"Wait, he's asleep?" the doctor asked in disbelief

"Yes he is. And I'm guessing that means you can wash the sheets on my bed and check the monitors as well. I'll be careful and only be gone for 20 minutes at most."

"You promise you'll be careful and be back in exactly 20 minutes or less?"

"I promise. And I never break a promise. After all, I am a miko."

"Hmmm…that may be why. Ok. Then go on, if you're not back I'll have security looking for you." The doctor warned. The he started telling nurses to clean Kagome's room, but to be extremely quiet and careful.

"Heh. If I'm not back I'll have an angry hanyou after me. Which one do you think I'm more worried about?" She said turning to go down the hallway again

"So, wait. You're scared of him?" The doctor asked worriedly

"What? NO. Not at all. He's the best person I have ever met. The nicest and the strongest person I have ever had the privilege of being friends with. He would not hurt anyone unless he felt threatened or felt that someone he cares about is being threatened. He would guard me with his life. The reason why he probably was so hard to get along with last night was most likely to the fact that I haven't seen him in six years. And then when he does see me, I'm dieing of poison. How would you act? I know I would act the same. So don't think of him being dangerous, think of him as being protective." Kagome said after she turned back around to look into his eyes.

"Come to think of it, he only was aggressive when it came down to you being ok. He must really care for you. I can only see him with admiration now that you have brought that to my attention." The doctor said slightly amazed

"Good. That's the way he should be seen." Kagome said turning back around and dragging her I.V. poll down the hallway. She got to the elevators and took one to the first floor. The elevator made her a bit light headed. She got out of it and sat on a bench near it and just took in some breaths. After a minute she got up with the blanket tightly wrapped around her. She walked around the right corner and walked a few feet and sure enough there was the gift shop. She walked in the opened mechanical sliding doors and went to the cloths section. 'Oh please have some pajamas.' She looked around on rack and found another one with pajama pants 'Thank Kami!' She ran as fast as she could without tearing out her I.V. and without tripping over the blanket. She picked out black pajama pants with silver moons on them. The black part was velvet and the silver was silky. She then picked out a silver, but plain bra and silver panties. She got white socks to go with it. Then she found black fuzzy slippers that had no backs onto them. All that was left was a shirt. She looked around and found a black tang top with black letters that said 'It's all fun and games until someone loses an eye and dies…..then you have to make more room in the basement.' (Ok……..I twisted that old sane into my own. The whole second part I made that up. So yeah….just though I'd say that. :D) She smiled and took it off the hanger. She turned with one arm full and the other holding her I.V. pull. She started walking towards the checkout when she spotted a black sweat shirt that had Stewie from Family Guy on it. It read in read letters 'I'd love to stay and chat, but you're a total BITCH!' she laughed as she read. This was her favorite show. She stopped for a second to think about what kind of hospital had this kind of gift shop in it, but then forgot it. She was happy with what she had gotten. It was after all the richest hospital in Tokyo. Then a though hit her. She needed a shower and had nothing to take on with. She looked around the store and found the hygiene section. She picked up a Shampoo and Conditioner. She also got a puff and some body wash. Then she got toothpaste and a toothbrush and a normal hair brush. She then found some pony tail holders. The last thing she got was some deodorant and a razor. She looked at all her products and figured it was good enough. After all, she had to plead to get this put on her hospital bill. Then she had to worry about how to pay off that bill. She'd figure that all out later. She walked to the cash register and dumped her stuff onto the counter.

"Is that all miss?" asked a seemingly nice old woman. Was she ever wrong.

"Yes thank you." Kagome answered politely

"That'll be $109.67 please."

"Right….uh. Could I get that put on my hospital bill?"

"I should have known you'd want that. You kids these days are always lazy and never have any money! Yes! I'll put it on your bill so that your parents will have to pay for it later. Free loader. It's not nice to do things like this to your parents! It's disgraceful. I hope you…" the cashier scolded kagome and she rung up the products and then bagged them. Kagome cut her off. She was pissed.

"My parents are dead thank you! And I just lived through an extremely fatal dosage of poison. I am supposed to be dead! I have also been living on my own for the past year! So if you could please ring up my fucking products and stop yelling at me for things you don't know shit about, that would be greatly appreciated!" Kagome yelled gripping her I.V. pull so tight her knuckles were white. **_'Do NOT tackle cashier, do NOT tackle Cashier'_**

The Cashier looked close to tears. She felt horrible. "I'm sorry miss. I should not have said anything. Please forgive me." The cashier said handing over the 2 bags filled with kagome's stuff to her

Kagome grabbed the bag and walked out of the store. She got out the doors and walked to the bathroom on that floor. She got in there and set down her bags. She looked into the mirror and let out a scream and banged her fist against the door, effectively scaring the shit out of and old couple walking by. She then turned on the water and splashed her face with it. Using the blanket to dry her face she turned off the water. Picking up her bags she opened the door and walked towards the restaurant. She walked under the arch and into the restaurant. There was a waiter in the front and he stopped her.

"May I help you miss? There is a dress code." He said in a snobby voice

"Ah yes I see that." She said looking at all the men I suits and the women with dresses on. **_'This is really a rich hospital. WOW!'_** "I would just like to order and have it sent up to my room."

"Well, what room are you in? Only a few people are allowed to have that privilege." He asked walking to the podium in the entrance. He took out a book and looked through it. "I need your room number and your name."

"Room number 999 and my name is Kagome Higurashi." She said then instantly regretted it. For a second she forgot who her father was. Anyone who was remotely rich knew who he was. **_'FUCK!'_**

"Room 999? I don't see….WAIT! Did you say Higurashi?" He said looking nervous and scared. He started to fiddle with his hands and breathe hard.

**_'I knew it. Oh well, might as well use it to my advantage this time.'_** "I'm guessing you knew my father then. Kio Higurashi? Yeah that's daddy. So is my room number on the list?" Kagome asked in a tough voice she had to use to all her father's clients.

"Of course it is! What will you be having?" He asked almost visibly shaking

"I'll get 3 full steak dinners. One well cooked, and the other two mildly cooked. Then I'll get barbeque sauce and ketchup with it. Then of course 3 plates of French fry's. And with that I want a big glass of vanilla ice cream with Oreos in it. A lot of them. You know the kind D.Q. makes? The blizzards? Then with all that 3 extra large glasses with Mountain Dew in them. **_'I get two though.'_** Got it?" Kagome asked

"Yes, but we don't have blizzards here or extra large glasses." He said in a shaky voice

"Well, I'll give you hint about the blizzards, make it. Take vanilla ice cream and crushed Oreos and then mix it. Whoa, hard. As for the cups, find some. Can you handle that?" She said in a bitchy voice. She wanted to be nice, but who her father was wouldn't allow her to be.

"YES, Miss, Higurashi! I'll be done in a half hour. We'll send it up." He said shaking now visibly and grasping the podium.

"Thank you. And I want it up in my room in 15 minutes. Got it?" She said walking out and under the arch

"Yes, Miss. Higurashi." He said then ran into the back room to make sure everyone knew who it was for and that they needed to have it done right away.

Kagome walked back to the elevators and took it up to her floor. She then walked to her room. When she got to it she quietly opened the door to see a nice clean bed and room. She went straight to her bathroom. She quietly shut the door behind her and set down her bags. She took out her shampoo, conditioner, puff, body wash, and the razor. Then she started the shower. She dropped the blanket and took off the paper robe she wore. She stepped into the shower and quickly washed her hair with shampoo and conditioner. Then she switched to the puff and body wash. Then she put body wash on her legs and her privet part and shaved them. (It is rated with M. So if you have a problem with that being said, then stop reading 'cause it will get worse.) When she was sure her body was clean and all shaved she turned off the water. She stepped out and reached for a towel. She put one around her hair and used the other to dry off her body. When that was done she put on her panties and bra. She walked up to the mirror and took out her hair brush. She brushed her hair and put it up into a pony tail with two 1 inch strands framing her face. She put on deodorant and grabbed her tooth paste and toothbrush. She put an even strip onto her wetted toothbrush and brushed her teeth. She turned on the water and spit out the toothpaste, then used her hands to scoop up the water and rinse out her mouth. After she rinsed her tooth brush and put all her products back into the bags she turned to get dressed. She put on her socks and P.j. pants. Then reached for her tang top and put it on. Then she slipped on her slippers and looked back into the mirror. She smiled at herself. Even in this she looked hot, she had to admit. She wasn't conceited, nut was happy with how she looked. She picked up the two towels and blanket and put them in the hamper. Then she threw away that 'thing' they called clothing. She grabbed her sweatshirt and headed for the door.

**_WHILE KAGOME WAS GETTING DRESSED!_**

His head snapped up and he looked at the empty bed as soon as hid eyes cleared. "Kagome? KAGOME? What the fuck! Where is she? Did she…..NO!" He was completely frantic and ran for the room door and when his hand was on the handle he heard the bathroom door opening. **_'Kagome?'_** He turned around to see kagome in pajamas and all clean. She was carrying a black sweatshirt in her arms and had her head down. **_'When did she get those? How long have I been out exactly?' _**

Kagome looked up only to see her hanyou protector staring her in the eyes. His eyes almost looked angry then they filled with relief and happy-ness. "Inuyasha? How.." She started to ask, but was cut off as he lunged at her and hugged her so tight it was hard to breath.

"Kagome, I was so worried! I was so scared! I finally found you, or you found me, and then this happens! I was so…so….scared. I'm so glad you're ok." Inuyasha confessed while hugging her and burying his head in her shoulder

"Inuyasha, I'm fine now. Although you are cutting off my air supply." She said with a smile. He held less tightly, but did not let go. "I ordered us food. You don't look like you've eaten in a week." Then there was a nock at the door. "See, that's probably it." Kagome said getting out of the hug to answer the door. She reached the handle, but the door swung open on its own. And a flustered doctor ran in.

"HEY! Watch it! You could have hit her with the door!" Yelled and angry Inuyasha

"YOU!" He yelled pointing at Kagome "You're the daughter of Kio Higurashi? Mob Boss Kio Higurashi?"

MWA HA HA HA HA! Is he or isn't he the mob boss…….or was he. Lol. Actually is he really dead…. It never really says now does it? Mwa ha ha ha ha! I am so Evil! Ok. So by next week I will have a new chapter up, if I get enough reviews and answers to this question. My other fan fiction "I can't" I want to know how many ppl want a sequel. And if it should have a lemon in it. I need to know. So please tell me. And I'll get to work on that. Oh and I made this extra long to try and make up for the LONG wait. Did it? I hope so. Review please. Thankys! BYES!- forsaken Faith


	5. A Name Only You Can Say

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! …..or do I? Hmmmm…………? (Gets glares from Inuyasha and the group) …………………..…………oo…..OO……O.O…….O.o……o.O……. -.O……-.-……FINE! GOLLY G MARRY SUE! Son of a BATCH OF COOKIES!...I got that somewhere……..don't know where. Heh Heh (sweat drops)

Ok, ok. In my last chapter I realized that when I had Kagome take a shower I completely forgot about the I.V. So pretend I had her maneuver around it…..ok? ...Actually! Let's say she took it out! And it's all good! Ok? . …8O (drool) tee hee. Ok. And I tend to make grammar mistakes…..I try. Please bare with me. Oh and ENJOY!

RECAP!

"YOU!" He yelled pointing at Kagome "You're the daughter of Kio Higurashi? Mob Boss Kio Higurashi?"

END RECAP!

**A name only you can say. :**

Kagome stared at her once calm and collected doctor blankly. What could she say to that? What WAS there to say? **_'If I say anything Inuyasha could get hurt. I can't chance anyone's lives. Not today. I won't put him through this again. I….I need to leave. I'll bring Inuyasha nothing but pain, nothing but regret. I have to get out of here!' _** Kagome blinked as she realized her was really waiting for an answer. "Uh, well….."

"He became a Mob Boss Kagome? I don't understand. Why? How….." Inuyasha stammered as he looked at the young raven haired girl, who just happened to be tied into the Mob.

"I don't know OK? I can't say anything! What do you want me to say? What CAN I say? You….you just don't understand. I can't say a damned thing, for everyone who's in this hospital sake. I don't know! OK? Is that alright? Or do you was to interrogate me more? Arrest me perhaps? HUH? Go ahead! I don't give a shit! What the fuck is this anyways! I'm the fucking patient! I don't deserve to be treated like this! Screw you both! I mean FUCK! What's so…" Kagome's profane breakdown was cut short when Inuyasha grabbed her elbow and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I never said you had to say a damned thing. I'm sorry I over reacted a bit. It's just that that's not something you hear everyday. You don't have to say anything. It's ok. I didn't how as in how did that happen. I meant it as in how did you live with that? How did you cope with having a father that was involved with that? How did you survive? How? You know, at this point I really don't give a shit. You're here in my arms, and as long as it stays that way, that's all I need to know." Inuyasha said with his face buried in the crook of her neck, covered by her hair.

"Inuyasha…..I….I don't know what……." Kagome lets out a deep sigh as she leans her head against his chest. "Thank you." She gave him a tight squeeze around his stomach. She lifted her head and looked at the doctor. She looked him in the eyes as if to say she couldn't change who she was, as if to say she was trapped and had no choice. For some strange reason he understood her completely. He nodded his head and gave a small pleasant smile. He then turned and walked out the opened door, shutting it quietly behind him. Inuyasha gave a small smile when Kagome placed her head back onto his chest. He missed the whole moment with the doctor, due to the fact that his eyes were covered by Kagome's hair. He did wish she was wearing it down though. He could tell the doctor left because he could feel his aura receding.

"Kagome…..I'm glad you're alright. I missed you. It's been way to long." Inuyasha said with a tight squeeze to her shoulders.

"Yes, yes it has. I'm glad as well." Kagome answered while reveling in his warmth.

"Well, what do you want to do now? You should get some sleep." Inuyasha said still not loosening his hold on her

At the moment Kagome was going to say something there was a nock at the door. "FOOD!" Kagome squealed as she shoved away Inuyasha and ran towards the door. She reached for the handle and twisted it. Opening the door the first thing she saw was a cart filled with steaming plates with steaming metal tops over them. "YUM YUM!" She chanted grabbing the cart and pulling it into her room.

"Miss. Higurashi, please enjoy. We gave you 3 complementary cookies as well." Said a waiter

"COOKIES! Oh My F-ing KAMI! I LOVE YOU!" She ran out into the hallway and hugged the terrified waiter. He was expecting her to pull out a gun at any moment, so as soon as she let go he said a meek goodbye and ran off. Kagome ran back into the room and shut the door. She turned around and almost cried when she saw the food. She ran up to the cart and hugged it. Then she proceeded to jump around in circles chanting "FOOD!"

"A bit hungry are we?" asked Inuyasha while leaning on the wall by the door to keep from falling. He was laughing too hard.

Kagome gave him a glare….grumble!(Inuyasha's stomach ) A sly smile made its way across Kagome's face. "And you're not?" She said looking at him from across the room by the cart with a glimmer in her eyes.

"No, not at all. I'm hanyou; hanyou's don't need to eat as often as you weak humans do." He said covering his stomach and standing up straight. Kagome just stared at him and every so often saw him glancing at the tray of yummy good-ness.

"Really? Weak human am I? Well, this weak human is starving and since you aren't hungry…….this WEAK HUMAN is going to eat all this yummy, Kami sent good-ness." Kagome gave him a smile and walked to the tray. She picked off the metal top and leaned towards the plate of food. She took in a good sniff of the food. "YUMMMMM! Smells sooo good!" She grabbed the plate with steak and fries, along with the ketchup bottle, and walked to the table by the window. It was a two person table. Nothing fancy, but it was perfect for her. She set down the plate and ketchup on the table. "Crap, Silverware." She turned and went back to the cart and grabbed a knife, fork, and spoon. Then she grabbed a few napkins that were there as well. She made her way back to her food and sat down. She cut up the whole stake and then poured a bunch of ketchup onto her plate. She stabbed a piece of steak with her fork, drenched it in ketchup, and ate it. "So good." Kagome said looking over at the hanyou while chewing. Inuyasha had absent mindedly moved towards the cart. She was now against the wall, but only 2 feet away from the cart. Kagome swore she heard an almost silent whimper from him and saw hid pleading face. "You sure you don't want any?" Kagome asked after swallowing.

"KEH! No need." Inuyasha said once again putting on a tough face. Kagome had had enough. She stood up and looked Inuyasha straight in the eyes.

"For Kami's sake Inuyasha! Grab a fucking plate and sit your ass down and eat it! NOW! Before I shove it down your fucking stubborn throat! I've known you since I was 5! You don't need to put on this fucking tough macho man act for me! I know you're strong, but I also know that you need food! If you get sick because of me I'll never forgive myself." Kagome yelled slamming her hands on the table, then pointing at the chair across from her.

"Hanyous don't get sick." Inuyasha mumbled, but kagome heard it

"GET YOUR FUCKING ASS IN THAT CHAIR AND EAT BEFORE I PURIFY IT! GOT IT?" Kagome yelled with a bright pink aura surrounding her

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he took a step back. After the initial shock he quickly got a plate of food, silverware, napkins, and B.Q. sauce. He quickly sat down at the table and started eating. He put a big glob of B.Q. sauce on his plate and grabbed his fork. He stabbed the steak with the fork and dipped the end of the whole steak in the sauce. He looked at his handy work and then took a big bite out if the steak. After about a minute the whole plate was empty, even the fries.

"Not hungry huh?" Kagome giggled. "I see that. I'd hate to see you when you WERE hungry!"

"Keh." He said sitting back in his chair…..GRUMMBLE! (HIS stomach again……fat ass…..Jk. .O) Inuyasha looked down and back up at kagome with a small blush on his face.

"HA ha ha. I know you all to well, even after 6 years. I got you another plate. You should grab the pop while you're at it, all three cups please." Kagome said laughing while biting into ketchup covered fry. She had only just finished her steak.

"Three? Why three……wait……not Mountain Dew! sigh It is, isn't it?" Inuyasha said standing from his chair and making his way to the cart.

"Maybe!" She answered in a singing tone. She shoved another fry into her mouth and smiled at him as she chewed it.

"Great." Inuyasha said in a voice just dripping with sarcasm

"I know!"

Inuyasha grabbed the last plate and the pops. He carefully made his way back to the table. "Just….just not jumping off any buildings ok? I'm hungry and want to finish my food first." Inuyasha said setting down the contents in his arms. Two pops in front of Kagome and on in front of him. He sat down in his chair and quickly finished his food. Kagome just sat a watched with a smile on her face. He shoved his last fry in his mouth and looked up at her. "Mwafh?" he asked with a stuffed mouth. Kagome lost it. She broke out into a fit of laughs and fell onto the floor off of her chair. She was laughing so hard tears were streaming down her cheeks. Inuyasha swallowed and took a drink of his pop. "WHAT!" He asked wondering why she was laughing so hard.

"You..laugh..are..laugh…CUTE!...laugh…Still…laugh….the same….laugh….Puppy!...LAUGH!" Kagome asked grabbing her stomach in pain from laughing so hard. She was actually rolling on the flooring tears and laughter!

"I AM NOT A DOG!" Inuyasha said in playful growl.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! I ….laugh…Never…laugh….said…laugh …that! I said you …Laugh…..Were..laugh….a..LAUGH! ….Puppy!" she wheezed out while laughing

"Kagome…don't make me come down there!" Inuyasha warned

"What are you gunna do puppy?" Kagome said tauntingly

"Alright! You asked for it." He yelled and he launched himself at her. He lightly landed on her and straddled her waist. He cracked his knuckles and smiled a sadistic smile.

"Inu….Inuyasha? Wha…What are you gunna do?" she asked as she stopped laughing. Then she saw his smirk. "NO! NOT THAT! PLEASE!" She pleaded and she tried wiggling her way out from under him

"Yes that. You should have listened Kagome. I warned you." Inuyasha gave an evil laugh as he relentlessly tickled her sides

"STOP!...Giggle….Please…GIGGLE…..Inu……GIGGLE….Yasha… GIGGLE! ……CAN"T…GIGGLE….BREATH!...GIGGLE!" Kagome gasped out between giggles. She tried to fend off the hands of doom, but he was too strong.

"SO, am I a puppy?" He asked tickling her harder

"NO! giggle no! Please..giggle..stop now."

"Alright. As long as you agree that I'm no puppy." Inuyasha said falling onto the floor next to her. They now lay side by side, their heads only a few inches apart. They were both staring at the white ceiling.

"Oh I do agree, pant you're a dog." Kagome said holding her ribs.

"KAGOME" Inuyasha said in a threatening voice.

"AWWWW..It's ok Inuyasha. You'll always be my little puppy." Kagome said laughing. Soon Inuyasha followed. They lied there laughing like that for almost ten minutes when a thought hit kagome. "SHIT!" she yelled as she jumped up and ran towards the cart.

"What?" asked a worried Inuyasha. He sat up and tilted his head to one side in confusion. (SOOO CUTEEEE!...sorry 'bout that. O.o)

"My ice cream! Oh thank Kami! He put it in a min freezer. Wait what? Holy shit! This cart has a built in freezer. How kick ass is that? Can I keep it?" Kagome asked in awe at the cart. Then she heard Inuyasha laugh. "What?" She asked looking at him.

"You. You get so excited over small things. It's cute." Inuyasha instantly blushed after saying that

"Well dog boy, I think it's cool." Kagome said teasingly as she grabbed the cup full of her yummy Oreo ice cream and also grabbed a spoon. She let out a yawn as she dipped her spoon in her ice cream

"Dog boy? I am not a fucking dog damn it!" Inuyasha defended as he stood up and faced her.

"Oh I know Inuyasha. I'm just teasing. Does it really bother you all that much? You know I don't mean anything rude by it don't you? I think the fact that you're half dog demon is so cool. You wouldn't be you without it. Plus, I always called you that. Don't you remember? You never used to care when it was me who said it." Kagome said suppressing another yawn while walking toward him.

"sigh I know. I never used to care when you said it. It's just after you left being called that reminded me of you. I didn't want to be reminded, I missed you too much." Inuyasha said letting his bangs cover his eyes. His hands were clutching his shirt as he talked.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha. I should have never left. I should have thought about it more. I….I missed you so much. I never, not for one day forgot you. I could never be called kaggy again after that. It….hurt." Kagome confessed as she stood in front of him. She stabbed the spoon into the ice cream and put down the cup on the table. She looked at him the launched herself into his safe arms. "I don't want to feel so much pain that I can't even hear a word without crying ever again, never again." She said in a pain filled voice. It was weird to Inuyasha, she hasn't even cried. She used to cry a lot, but that was before she was taught not to. Inuyasha put his arms tightly around her.

"Don't worry kaggy. You won't have to." He said soothingly. And that's when he heard a sound that was almost a good thing. But it still broke his heart every time. She had started crying.

"Heh. You neither little puppy." Kagome cried as she became limp in his arms. Inuyasha picked her up and carried her to her hospital bad. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and was crying into his chest. These were full out sobs. No silent tears, these were body racking sobs. He assumed she had to hold it all in with a father like hers. He didn't say anything. He knew she had to let it out and he was happy she felt safe enough to cry in front of him, even though he hated it. He tried to put her down on her bed, but she wouldn't let go. "Please, please hold me tonight Inuyasha. I need to feel safe. You're the only person who could ever make me feel safe. Please." She pleaded between sobs.

"Of course Kagome." Inuyasha said holding her tightly with one hand while he pulled down the covers and got them into bed. Once they were both situated he pulled the covers over them. They were facing one another. Kagome had her head in Inuyasha's chest and her arms around his waist. Inuyasha had his arms around her shoulders and held her possessively. Once the sobs died down a bit and he could tell she was relaxing he asked the question that had been bothering him since the day he saw her. "Kagome?"

"Hmmm?" Kagome said quietly with her head buried in his shirt

"Where is your dad? What happened to him?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly

"He…..he's dead." Kagome answered almost silently

"What….what happened?"

"It's all my fault." Kagome said tightening her grip on him.

In return Inuyasha tightened his. "I doubt that Kagome. Don't blame yourself. How could it have been your fault?"

Kagome lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him. Inuyasha looked down at her and they locked eyes, kagome's filling with new tears. "Because, I…..I killed him."

**Mwa ha ha ha ha! Did you expect that? Huh? Did you! If you say you did you're lying! Liar! Ok. Ok. So I kept my promise and here in my update. I hope you like it. I worked hard and uh yeah. I like it. Please review. The reviews make me want to update faster. I want to get at least 5 reviews for my next update. I really want to know what you think….that is after all why I put my stories on here. Lol. Well, I hope you enjoyed this. Byes! –Forsaken Faith**


	6. Do I Make you disgusted?

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA…….I tried to, but we won't get into that.

WARNING!- A scene with almost rape. If you do not wish to read this do NOT read this chapter! Take a look at rating!

Thank you to all my reviewers! It is so nice to get reviews. I almost didn't get this done in time 'cause of being so busy. But I have about an hour off and am going to work hard so I can keep my promise to all you lovely readers. If you read this I beg you to please just leave a review. It can be simple if you like. I just like to see what ppl think about my story. It only takes a min. and it helps me out. So please do. Thanks. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! Review please. :D

RECAP!

Kagome lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him. Inuyasha looked down at her and they locked eyes, kagome's filling with new tears. "Because, I…..I killed him."

END RECAP!

Do I make you disgusted?

Kagome's eyes filled with more tears as she bowed her head in shame. Her grip around Inuyasha tightened. He hadn't said anything yet, and it worried her. She snuggled her head into his chest as she felt his hold tighten.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he had just heard. **_'She killed him? How? What? Why? Is she in trouble with the cops? I don't understand.'_** He just tightened his hold on her and breathed in her scent.

Kagome couldn't handle the silence; it was making her mind wander far too much. **_'What if he hates me now? What if he is disgusted? What will I do? Will he leave me by myself? Why won't he say anything? What the fuck?'_** "Say something damn it!" Kagome yelled in anger as she removed her head from his chest and looked him in the eyes. She was so scared of what he would say she wasn't even sure she wanted him to say anything anymore.

Inuyasha looked into her eyes and felt a wave of guilt wash over him. She needed him there, she needed his soothing words. He was too lost in thought he didn't even notice. He could now smell the fear radiating off of her. "I….I don't know what to say Kagome. I….all I can say, well more ask, is why. Why? I don't understand. I mean I don't feel bad for that bastard, but why? I would never think of you doing something like that. And I was also looking forward to being able to rip that bastard into pieces myself."

Inuyasha said as he held her as close as he possibly could. He never, not once broke eye contact with the hazel eyed angel in front of him.

Kagome's eyes filled with more tears and a few made their journey down her flushed cheeks. She stared into HER hanyou's eyes. She could see nothing but warmth and care in them. She could feel nothing but love radiating from his words. He really cared, and honestly wanted to know. She finally broke eye contact after a few minute and settled into his chest again. She put her head on his chest and turned it to the side. This was she could lean against him, and he could still hear her.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile down at her as she did so. Once she was situated he gave he shoulders a squeeze and kept a tight hold on her. He could tell this was going to be hard for her to say.

"Do you want the whole story or just straight to the point story?" Kagome asked snuggling in deeper. It was as though she was hiding from the world, and she was hiding in his chest.

"What ever you feel more comfortable telling. I'm here to listen either way." Inuyasha said looking at a wall that was right in front of him. He could hardly see it due to the fact that it was completely black in there room. The only reason he could was thanks to his demon blood. He wondered what time it was and looked for a clock. Once he found one he realized it was 2 in the morning. Where did the time go?

"Alright. Here goes nothing. Ok, so you know since I was like, what 9, that my father was abusive right?" Kagome said staring off into the darkness. Her eyes took on a glazed over look and she almost looked like a porcelain doll. Her eyes looked so dead. They just LOOKED like an imitation of real eyes.

Inuyasha gave a dark growl at the memory. O how he wished he could have killed him. "Yes." Inuyasha snarled. Not at her, but at the imagined image of her father.

"Well, after we moved it stopped for a little bit. It only happened here and there, when he had a bad day at work or if I disobeyed him. I tried to do anything he said, just to keep the bruises to a minimum. It was almost as though after a while he came up with a pattern for it. He seemed to think it was a game. Maybe he thought I enjoyed it. I don't know. He would have FUN inventing different ways to make me cry out in pain. He would try a new way every week. If he found one that was especially pain-full. He'd use it periodically throughout the weeks. It got so bad that I was actually downstairs waiting for him to get home. I sometimes even brought his torture tools with me. I'd have them sitting out and ready for him. About a year and a half ago it was the worse it had ever been. I had lost the will to even care. He was in the middle of burning the insides of my toes and my neck. He said the burns on my neck would look like hickeys and everyone would finally know I was a tramp. He had already been going at it for two hours and was getting even angrier than when he started. He was so made, because no matter what he tried I wouldn't cry out. My body had died to the pain. My heart and soul already died from it years ago, and now my body. He got angrier and angrier as he started to burn my stomach. Then he said something that I didn't register at first. He said "Such a sexy stomach. I wonder where it leads………."

FLASH BACK

_Kagome lied limp on the floor, not feeling a thing. Her whole mind was blank, that is until her dad started undoing her pants. Her eyes shot towards his and instant fear filled her heart. He had on a lop-sided grin and was licking his lips. **'He wouldn't! Would he? No! I'm his fucking daughter!'** Kagome thought frantically to herself. She watched helplessly as he un-buttoned her jeans. _

"_Kagome, Kagome. You look so delicious. I can't wait to rip open this body of yours." Kio (her dad) said in a sadistic whisper. He was now un-zipping her pants_

"_Dad, Don't! Please, daddy don't do this. I'm your daughter dad! This is wrong. I don't want my first time to be with you! I don't ever want to be with you like that!" Kagome yelled through her un-regarded tears. She tried to fight against him_

"_Shut up you slut! Don't act like this is your fist time! You know you want me! You want to feel me inside you, don't you? Say it you dirty skank! I know it's true." Kio said taking off her pants now and then he grabbed both sides of her shirt collar and tugged. The shirt ripped in half. He stared at her developing breasts and licked his lips. He unclasped the bra in front and let it fall away, exposing her breasts to his starving eyes. He reached out a hand and started kneading her right breast. _

_Kagome was squirming. She was slapping, punching, biting, and pushing. She was doing everything she could to get away. He was just too strong. She screamed out as he grabbed her breast so hard that his nails sunk into it, drawing blood. "Please dad, stop it! STOP IT!" a hand connected hard across her cheek bone. She let out a sharp cry as her head was thrown to the right side by the force of the punch._

"_BITCH! Shut the fuck up and enjoy it like I know you are!" Kio yelled while switching his hand to the other breast. _

_Kagome left her head to the side. She stared into nothing as her vision blurred. She was about to give in and give up. She was about to stop fighting when her vision came back. About 3 inches away from where she was on the living room floor there was a golf club. It was lying next to their maroon couch. She tilted her head back to look at Kio. His head was buried in her neck and both hands were molesting her breasts. His head stayed the same and his hand moved down her body towards her panties. It was now or never. She slowly reached for the golf club with her right hand and rapped her small fingers around the end of it. Getting a tight hold she eased her hand up into the air. She let her hand slid more to where the base of the golf club was. She aligned the base of it with his head and swung as hard as she possibly could. She heard a sickening crunch and it made contact with Kio's head. His body became limp over hers. She wasted no time and wiggled herself from under him. She stood up and looked down at him. She was only left in her panties, that we half off her left hip, a ripped shirt and un-clasped bra. She clasped the bra in a hurry. She had trouble with the golf club in had, but managed it. She didn't dare let it do. She knew he wasn't dead. She could feel it. She looked cautiously around for her jeans and maybe a blanket for her to put over her upper body. She reached down for her jeans slowly. They were right by his head. As her hand made contact with the jeans, another hand made contact with her wrist. She let out a scream and looked into her now standing father's eyes. He was squeezing so hard it made her eyes shut in pain. She opened her eyes and looked at him again. **'NO! I was so close. I won't give in now. I WON'T!' ** She gripped the golf club and sung, she swung as hard and as fast as she could. She closed her eyes and just kept swinging. She heard a sickening thud, but still kept swinging. After 10 minutes she stopped and panted. She looked all around her and saw nothing. The she looked down and saw a horrible and yet nerve settling site. Her father was on the floor, and there was blood all over the place, his blood. It was all over her and the club. He was even surrounded in a pool of blood. She must have hit his head the most because it was all banged in and you couldn't even make out who it wan. Hi face was far too unrecognizable. She dropped the club and fell to the floor. Curling up into a little ball she sobbed, not because her "father" was dead, but because of what he had done to her over all those years. All the pain he caused had come to an end. She was finally free._

END FLASH BACK! (oh and just so you know. During this she was kinda saying all that to Inuyasha. Ok? )

"After I relaxed and collected myself I called a trusted member of the mob and had him get rid of the body. All I had to do was change the cloths. Like I said before, the face was too unrecognizable. He had no idea he was getting rid of his own boss. Then I wrote a letter in his hand writing, stating that I was in charge and that he had gone away. It said he had quite. He retired. And so now I guess I'm the mob boss. But I left to the same guy who got rid of my father's body. He's ruthless and yet so sweet to me. No one knew how my dad treated me. They thought that type of thing was disgraceful. So the guy that got rid of my dad's body, his name is Yuki. (Name from Fruits Basket, but not same character.) Yuki is like a father to me. More than my real one ever was. Inuyasha? Do you think I'm a bad person for this? Do you think I'm just like my "father"? I should have told the police right? But, if I did that I would have been killed by the next morning. This was my only choice. I had to. Do you understand?" Kagome would randomly break down into sobs during her story and now at the end fresh tears were starting. She couldn't handle the thought of Inuyasha hating her. It made her sick.

Inuyasha really didn't know what to say to all that. He was so disgusted with her father it wasn't even funny. He wanted to kill him. He wanted to bring him back to life and kill him, over and over again. His hold on Kagome was so tight that his knuckles were turning white. He was afraid that if he let go something like that might happen to her again. He also didn't know what to say to the fact that she had finally told him about the whole mob thing. She is the BOSS of it! HIS Kagome is a MOB BOSS! He opened his mouth and shut it a few times. He looked like a fish on crack.

"Well, say something. Wait, firstly could you lighten your hold a bit?" Inuyasha slowly processed this and did as she asked. Not much though.

"Wow. Kagome, I wish…..I wish I could have been there to protect you. I SHOULD have been there! I'm so sorry Kagome. You should have never of had to go through any of that. I'm glad you killed him. And the only thing I'm disgusted in is your "father". That sick son of a bitch! I wish I could have killed him. Believe me it would NOT have been a fast death. That fucking bastard! The more I think about it the more I want to kill him. Arrrg!" Inuyasha said getting angrier as he talked. His hold on Kagome once again had gotten tighter.

"Inuyasha, you're so cute. I was so worried you'd be disgusted in me. Oh and Inuyasha, hold."

"Oh. Heh heh. Sorry. I would never be disgusted with you. NEVER! Do you hear me? I'm a bit surprised you the mob boss…..but I think I can get over that……maybe not, but I can try." Inuyasha said lifting her head by her chin to make her look him in the eyes.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a tight squeeze and let one tear of happy-ness pass down her cheek. "You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that." Kagome gave his a quick peck on the cheek and settled back into his chest. She snuggled as close as she could. She was so tired. It took up all of her strength to say that whole story with such little emotion. She had only cried a few times. She was after all, taught not to. It took so much to hide her emotions, but now she feels better, being with Inuyasha makes her feel better. She closed her eyes and sighed. Then she felt her slippers. She kicked them off her feet and pushed them from under the covers and onto the floor with her feet.

Inuyasha turned bright read when she kissed his cheek. He was just glad Kagome didn't have demon vision. He snuggled closer to her as well and put his head down by the top of her head. He took in a deep breath and let the sweet smell of Jasmine and cherry blossoms dance around him. He let out a sigh of satisfaction. He was so content.

"Good night Yasha. Thank you for listening. I'm so….so happy you're with me again." Kagome said in an almost whisper as she let her body relax against his.

"Good night Kaggy. I'm happy I'm with you too. And don't worry, I promise that no matter what I will always protect you. I'll never leave you." Inuyasha said relaxing against her relaxed form. He could stay this way forever.

Kagome let a few tears of happy-ness slip her wall of defense. She was just so over-joyed to hear him say that. She waited so long to be in his arms, and now here she was. She closed her eyes and slowly slipped into a dream-less sleep. She had a smile on her face all through the night.

Inuyasha smelt the tears, but could also tell they were happy ones. It still drove him crazy to smell them, but if he had to choose, these tears would do just fine. He took in another breath. He drowned in her scent as he fell into a better sleep than he has had in years. 6 years to be exact.

The night engulfed the two long lost friends in a silent, comforting blanket. The hospital was quiet and the room was still. Everything, if even for that moment, was perfect. The fates of two brought together after being torn apart. It seemed as though Kami himself was smiling down at them. If only they knew how easily that smile could turn into a sadistic smirk.

SOOO what do you think. I want 5 reviews by next time. I work really hard to write these and I would like some reviews. Thank you to all my already reviewer! I LOVE YOU GUYS! You have no idea. Thank you so much. And no….this is not the ending…it would be a cool place to end. Maybe….yes! Yes it is the ending, but there will be a sequel! YES! Alright! I got it! So review if you want a sequel or not. So now I want more than 5. ok? Good. LOVES YA ALL! –forsaken faith


	7. What Are You Doing Here!

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!...I just kidnapped him. (Evil grin) What? Ok….fine……he got away…..I kinda forgot that he had sharp nails and that duck tape wouldn't work.

**INUYASHA: **Damn right I got away wench. No one holds this Inuyasha prisoner!

**ME: **Ha ha ha. You sound like fluffy-kins.

**INUYASHA: **Who?

**ME: ** Sesshy! AH DURRRR! Oh so fluffy!

**INUYASHA: ……….**SHIT! I did, didn't I?

**ME: **YUP:D

**INUYASHA: **NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ok……lots of ppl do those things…and so I do not take credit for the idea of it . OK. I really liked my last Chapter…..I don't want to sound conceded, but that was the best writing I've done in a LONG time. I have been told to do more chapters…and so here we are. I have no idea what this chapter will be like 'cause I don't know what I'm writing in it. Lol. There will be, what I hope, funny parts in it. Please review. If not I don't feel motivated to spend time writing. I write for you guys. I want to know what you think about it. So please Review. Thanks for the support. (Coughs) oh and I'm sick. It sucks.

RECAP!

The night engulfed the two long lost friends in a silent, comforting blanket. The hospital was quiet and the room was still. Everything, if even for that moment, was perfect. The fates of two brought together after being torn apart. It seemed as though Kami himself was smiling down at them. If only they knew how easily that smile could turn into a sadistic smirk.

END RECAP!

WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE:

The light shinned through the bottom of the closed curtains, making new shapes with its shadows. Inuyasha sat wide awake. He had been up for 2 hours now. He had his eyes closed and was taking in his favorite scent in the world. Kagome. He had been doing so since last night, and as a result was on a kagome high. His mind was fogged with thoughts of his darkened angel. **_'How could someone like Kagome live through that? How? Why? Why did she deserve that! She didn't! Fuck! Why the hell did that have to happen to her? She always was so sweet, so innocent. I hope that bastard called a father is being tortured in the darkest pit of hell!'_** Unknowingly during his thoughts he had tightened his hold on Kagome.

"Mmpgh" Kagome said as she wiggled in his tight hold. Her eyes were still shut and she kept struggling in Inuyasha's grasp.

Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts at her unique 'good morning'. He than realized his tight hold on her, due to her wiggling. He turned his gaze down towards the waking Kagome. He let out a slight laugh at what he saw. Her hair was splayed out all over the place, one leg sticking out from under the blanket, and her face still buried in his chest. She tightened her hold around Inuyasha's stomach and let out an annoyed moan. Inuyasha laughed at her antics and gave her a squeeze. He moved his head down to her left ear and whispered "Kagome, Food." She gave a small and sudden squirm, but than preceded to burry her head into his chest once more. **_'Alright, taking out the big guns now.' _**Inuyasha thought to himself. He tightened his hold to prepare for what was to come. He brought his face down to her left ear yet again and whispered two words, two words that would have Kagome doing anything. "Mountain Dew." Inuyasha whispered and as soon as the ooo sound left his mouth she was sitting straight up and looking around the whole room. **_'Wow. My hold wasn't even tight enough to hold her down. I guess she really like Mountain Dew.'_**

"WHERE!" Kagome screamed once she was sitting up on the hospital bed, she than felt something warm touching her side. She turned and looked down at Inuyasha's form. His eyes were closed and he was snoring, that's what gave it all away. Kagome turned and looked at the clock, noting that it was 12 in the afternoon. She slowly untangled her legs from the blanket and got out of the bed. Once she was on the floor she turned and fixed the blanket around Inuyasha. When she was done she walked around to the other side of the bed. (The side Inuyasha is closest to.) She got right up behind him and smiled a devious smile. She brought her mouth to his right ear (the only one he wasn't laying on) and whispered. "Oh Inuyasha, you are such a brave man. You are SO strong and SO handsome; I can hardly keep my hands to myself. I just want to touch you, to grope you. Oh Inuyasha…..I want you BAD." Kagome said in a husky and passionate voice. There was no sign of laughter; she did love to act after all. She finished it off with a light lick to the tip of his ear.

Inuyasha shot up from the bed breathing heavily. He shot a glare towards kagome. Who was currently on the floor in tears from laughing too hard. What she did was NOT funny. **_'Does she have any idea what she just did to me? What she just did to my demon side? Oh Kami what am I going to do?'_** He let out a dark snarl and glared down at the girl on the floor. "A simple fucking 'good morning' would have done, wench!" Inuyasha growled out through clenched teeth. He looked down and saw to full damage of what she had done. **_'SHIT! What the fuck am I supposed to do now?'_** Inuyasha thought as he saw the tight tent of his gym shorts. (A/n yes he still has them on. If you want to check, I never said he took them off. And he also hasn't bathed in about a week. Can you say "wtf is that smell!") He quickly grabbed the light blanket now wrapped around his legs. He swung it around his shoulders and held it closed with his hands; he made sure it covered his crotch area. He than turned his heated glare down at the girl again. By this time she had stopped her laughing and was looking up at him with worried eyes.

"Inuyasha……………I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd get that mad. It was just a joke. Sorry." Kagome said starting to get up off the floor. Once she was standing she walked over to the window and pulled the cord to open the plastic curtains. Once they were open she sat down at the table, looking out at the sunny sky. She put her left elbow down on the table top and rested the side of her head on it. **_'The sky is so beautiful, so calm.'_** She thought as she heard Inuyasha get up from bed. She didn't dare turn and look at him. She felt bad and was worried to see the look in his eyes. She didn't know why he got so angry, but she still felt bad. She heard the swooshing sound of the blanket against the floor; it was coming closer to her. She let out a light sigh and closed her eyes.

Inuyasha now stood right behind her. Kagome had her eyes closed and was facing out the window. He felt guilty. How could she have known what that would have done to him, more like certain parts of him. He let out a heavy sigh as he looked down at her. Inuyasha than slowly encircled his arms around kagome's shoulder. He laid the right side of his face against her shoulder and whispered to her. "Kagome I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so angry. I had no right to be so mad at you. Please forgive me?" Inuyasha said as he tightened his grip on her. Through this he had to make sure his lower region did NOT come in contact with her at all.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry too. I didn't think you'd get so mad. Sorry. But you were fake sleeping, AFTER you had woken me up using the two words I love most. That was just cruel." Kagome shot back as she wrapped her hands around his arms.

"Hey, how else was I supposed to wake you up? You sleep harder than 90 year old deft and blind woman!" Inuyasha joked

"Do not! At most 85 years old!" Kagome shot back

"Maybe if she's as bad at math as you."

"Oooo……BURN! Hey! Wait a second! You ass!" Kagome joked as she pinched his arm

"Hey! Now, now, do we need to get you de-clawed little kitten?"

"Ha ha, very funny dog boy."

"Damn straight." Inuyasha said with a laugh

Kagome turned her head to look at him. "Uh, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" Inuyasha asked looking down at her with worried eyes. **_'Did she feel little Inuyasha?'_**

"Why are you still in your gym uniform?" she asked looking up at him

Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief and than a laugh. "Well, SOMEONE got poisoned and had to be carried to the nurses office during gym class." Inuyasha stopped everything, as did Kagome. "Wait. If your dad died a year and a half ago, who poisoned you?" Inuyasha asked as he tightened his hold on her once again. His problem was no longer there. (And when I say "problem", I mean his boner ppl. And if you don't know what a boner is, I give up.) He had a whole new and more important problem to deal with. Who is trying to kill Kagome?

"I don't know. I think after I get out of here I'll call Yuki and ask him. He usually knows all that goes down around here. But, first off I think you should take a shower and get some new cloths." Kagome said letting go of Inuyasha and standing up, making him lose his hold on her as well.

"How the hell am I going to get new cloths?" Inuyasha said gesturing to the room for effect

"How the hell do you think I got mine?" kagome asked in a mocking tone as she walked towards the door. She bent down and picked up her disregarded 'Family Guy' Sweat shirt and put it on, than she found her slippers and slipped her feet into them. She turned back to the bathroom door and reached for the handle. "I'll go down to the gift shop and find you some cloths and all your toiletries. You can use my shampoo and conditioner for the time being." Kagome walked into the bathroom and looked for her bag with all her stuff. She set out the shampoo and conditioner for Inuyasha and then found her brush. She looked in the mirror and brushed through her tangled hair. "SHIT! Damn HAIR!" Kagome yelled at one particularly tangled strand. When she had it all brushed out and smooth, she put it up into another high pony-tail, leaving out two pieces on either side of her face to frame it. Than she grabbed her deodorant and put it on under her sweat shirt. Next was the tooth brush. She dug through the bag a found her tooth brush and tooth paste. She turned on the water and got her tooth brush wet. After putting a thick strip of tooth paste on her tooth brush, she brushed her teeth thoroughly. When she was done she spit into the still running water and rinsed her tooth brush. She threw the tooth brush into her bag and turned to the water. She cupped her hands and filled them with water and brought it to her mouth. Taking a drink from her mouth she swooshed it all around and spit it back out. She then turned off the water and threw all her stuff back into her bag. She turned to the mirror and let out a smile. She was finally with HIM again. Kagome walked out of the bathroom and yelled to Inuyasha who was now watching cartoons on the TV. "I'm heading out. You should get in the shower; I'll be back in 15 minutes. Hey wait……is that Bugs Bunny?" Kagome asked as she looked towards the T.V. with pleading eyes

"You bet. It's still the best show on T.V. And it doesn't take me forever in the bathroom, like SOME people." Inuyasha said not even taking him eyes off the T.V.

Kagome stuck out her tongue at him. "You better be nice, or I'll get you some nice shirts with flowers on them." Kagome teased as she opened the door and stepped out into the white hallway.

"You wouldn't DARE!" Inuyasha yelled as she closed the door.

Kagome walked down the Hallway to the elevators. She took one down to the 1st floor and then walked to the gift shop. Once inside she walked through the story fast with a bag to put the things she chose in. She got a pair of black pants that were kind of like sweat pants, but more sophisticated looking. She also got a crimson red shirt that said in black letters 'Hate: A special kind of love I give to people who SUCK!' Kagome laughed at this and threw it in the bag. She than went to look for underwear. She got a bag with 5 separate pairs of boxers in it and a bag with 5 pairs of socks. While she was at it, she got herself a bag of socks as wall as 5 new pairs of panties, two black, one red, and one pair that was silver, and one purple. She then got 4 more bras, one in each of those colors. Now she went to the hygiene isle. She got him some deodorant, a razor, a brush, a tooth brush, tooth paste, and some Pert Plus. She looked at her bag and smiled. **_'This should be enough.'_** She walked to the checkout only to find the same woman as before. Kagome dumped the bag out and smiled. "I'd like this put on my hospital bill as well, please."

The old lady looked up about to go into her whole speech, but stopped as soon as she saw who it was. "Yes ma'am." She said ringing the items up and putting them into two separate bags. She handed them to Kagome and said have a nice day.

"You as well." Kagome said grabbing the bags and walking out of the store. As soon as she stepped out her stomach made its wants known. She looked down and then decided on ordering some more food from that restaurant she went to yesterday. Kagome turned and went to the restaurant. She walked under the arched and walked up to the podium. She was surprised to see people in tuxes and in formal gowns at this hour. It was only 2 in the afternoon. There were long comfortable benches on each side of the arch when you came in. They went the length of the wall, which was about 9 feet long. Both benches were packed with well dressed, snobby people. Like Kagome cared. She walked in front of a couple who were standing in front of the podium and stood there. The waiter wasn't there yet. He was seating another couple. Kagome figured she could wait a minute or two.

"Excuse me, but you were not in line!" The man of the couple yelled grabbing kagome's left arm with his right hand and turning her to face him. "I have been waiting for over and hour and no snobby little poor bitch is going to cut in front of me!" He yelled at her with his hand still on her arm in a tight hold. Kagome heard numerous "yeah!" from the other people sitting on the benches. She looked over at them and noticed some of them with pure fear in their eyes. There were about 5 people who stood up and bowed. Kagome nodded her head at them and they sat back down, the fear in their eyes still present.

Kagome turned her attention back to the man gripping her arm. "You will remove you hand, or I will remove it for you." Kagome said glancing at his hand for effect. She heard a break out of laughter from everyone on the benches, except from those 5, who were now shaking.

"And what are you going to do about it you cheeky bitch?" he said with a laugh

Kagome dropped her bags and as soon as she heard them hit the floor she brought her right hand to his wrist and squeezed with immense power. She lifted his hand off of her and over her head; she twisted under it while twisting his arm with her, successfully breaking it at his elbow. She now had her back to him. She could hear his screams of pain. Then she lifted her right foot and kicked him in the lower stomach, while still holding onto this wrist, making it so she disconnected his shoulder. She twisted right so she could face him, and as she did, she did a turn kick with her right leg and hit him in his face. He flew backwards and hit the arch of the restaurant unconscious. This all happened in a matter of 10 seconds. She straightened her sweatshirt and picked up her bags. She smiled warmly at the people who were gawking at her.

"You Bitch look what you did to my husband!" The man's wife yelled as she ran to his side

"I warned him, did I not? Oh and the rest of you, you are lucky I do not know your names. If I wasn't in a good mood I would make you pay for laughing at me." Kagome said turning around to face the podium.

"Who the hell do you think you are! Are you threatening us? You look about the age of 15! What the hell do you think you could do? You cocky bitch!" yelled an outraged man who was sitting on the bench. He was now standing with his hands clenched at his sides.

Kagome slowly turned and looked at the man who had the out burst. "That will be the LAST time you will call me bitch." Kagome said in a dark voice.

"Oh really? What the hell are you going to do about it you…." He than was cut off by one of the people who had bowed to Kagome

"SHUT UP YOU DUMB SHIT!" she yelled looking now standing and looking at the man. Than her eyes turned to Kagome. "Please forgive him Ma'am. He doesn't know what's coming out of that over sized mouth of his. I beg your pardon." She said with a bow

Kagome smiled warmly at her and then glared at the man. "I will let it slide. I do not want to hear another word from the impudent man again. He is lucky some of you have brains." Kagome said turning back around.

"Thank you ma'am." The woman said as she walked towards the man. The man opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the owner.

"Miss. Higurashi! I am glad you have come back to my restaurant. I was not here yesterday, but I am Mr.larns, the owner. I am happy to get you whatever you please." He said warmly as he walked up to her. Than he noticed what had happened to his restaurant and to some of his customers. "Oh my! Miss. Higurashi what has happened?"

"Well, some of your costumers thought it would be fitting to put their hands on me and call me inappropriate names. I warned him, but he did not head the warning." Kagome said simply while she looked at the bleeding and unconscious man. "I could have done a LOT worse."

"Indeed Miss. Higurashi. I am terribly sorry for this. Your meal today is completely free." The owner said as he looked at Kagome. He was almost shaking. He knew she was the Mob Bosses daughter, but had no idea she actually acted like the boss himself.

"Good. I'll have 3 plates with 2 eggs, 5 pieces of bacon, and 2 sausage links on each one of them, then a separate plate with 9 pieces of toast on it. I want 2 glasses of milk and then 3 bottles of mountain dew. I want the Mountain Dew kept cold. For the toast I'll have butter and strawberry jam. That should be all." Kagome said with a smile

"Right away Ma'am. I'll have it sent up in 15 minutes. I am so very sorry about the trouble Miss. Higurashi." I owner said in an almost pleading voice. Kagome then heard what she thought she would have heard the first time he said her name. She heard gasping and people shaking.

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Larns was it?"

"Yes Miss. Higurashi." He said with a bow

"It was not your fault. Have a nice day." Kagome said turning to leave

"Thank you Miss. Higurashi. Have a nice day as well." He said still bowing.

Kagome looked over all the people who were once on the benches, they were all standing now and bowing. She heard many "please pardon me, Miss. Higurashi." And "I'm am terribly sorry, Miss. Higurashi." She was about to pass the arch when that man's wife stood up and started yelling.

"What the fuck? You almost kill my husband and people bow to you?" She screamed grabbing the sides of her pink dress in anger.

"He is far from dead, but if you don't close your ignorant mouth at this instant that can be easily changed." Kagome said looking at the girl with an emotion-less face.

"I…" she was stopped by the same women who saved the other man before.

"Karen! Do NOT talk!" She ran up to the girl in the pink dress whom Kagome guessed is Karen and whispered something in her ear. She than turned to Kagome and bowed. Karen looked up at Kagome with fear filled eyes. She fell to the floor by her husband in a bowing stance, her whole body was shaking.

"Forgive my ignorance, Miss. Higurashi." Karen Pleaded as she bowed her head.

Kagome looked down at her and then straight ahead. She started to walk out of the restaurant. She heard a huge sigh from all of the people in the restaurant. Without looking back she spoke to Karin. "You are lucky I am in a good mood and that my father is not here." She continued walking even after she heard Karin break out into sobs. **_'Kami, I'm a bitch. Why do I have to be that way? I…..I feel horrible.'_** She walked ahead to the elevators and took it up to her floor. She walked into her room and shut the door behind her only to hear the water of the shower turn off. She knocked on the door to the bathroom. "Inuyasha? Are you almost done? I have your cloths for you."

"Yeah. I'm done now. You wanna slip them through the door?" he asked a little muffled by the door.

"Sure. Can you open it?"

"Already there." He said opening the door and smiling at her. He was only wearing a towel around his waist, and it wasn't a big one.

"Put some cloths on you perv." Kagome joked while shoving the bag with his stuff in it at him.

"Who's the one looking, perv?" He joked as he turned back around and shut the bathroom door,

"Oh yes Inuyasha! You are just TOO sexy for me to handle!" Kagome yelled through the door smiling.

"Can't touch this!" he yelled back

Kagome closed her eyes and laughed as she heard him turn on the sink faucet. She turned away from the door and walked towards the bed while rubbing one of her temples with her left hand.

"Is he really that sexy?" Kagome heard a deep voice ask with a bit of humor in it.

Kagome's eyes snapped open as her head snapped up. She looked across the room to where the table was and let out a gasp. A man was sitting in one of the chairs with his legs crossed. (One over the other.) He had on a silky black suit with a black tie, black shirt, and black socks. Everything on him was black. He had a manly face with rugged features that only softened when he looked at her. His hair was black and long, it was pulled into a low pony tail at his neck. His hair reached about to the middle of his back and he had a few strands out around his face. His eyes were a brilliant teal color. He looked up at her with a suave nature and smirked. "It's nice to see you again Kagome."

Kagome dropped the bag she had in her right hand and brought her hand to her mouth. "What….what are you doing here?"

Mwa ha ha ha ha! I am FINALLY DONE! It is longer than my other chapters, 'cause I am a day late with my update. But I am at home with high fever, so I have an excuse. Forgive me if some of this doesn't make sense. I think I may be seeing things. Thank you for reading and please review. I want at least 6 reviews for the next chapter. Please. I really need the motivation. Oh and…..here's a teaser. WHO is the man who was in Kagome's room! A killer? The Muffin MAN? Did that give you any hints? –Forsaken Faith


	8. A Father's Love

Omg! Ok. So it's been a LOOOONNNGGG time since my last update and I apologize for that. Things have been way too crazy. I got in a car crash, and then I had to go and take car of my aunt with my mom. I had to take car of my Aunt while she was passing away from cancer. Then there was the funeral. So please forgive me. I hope you like this next chapter.

I do NOT own Inuyasha. I DO however own the ramen he happens to want right now. Mwa ha ha ha ha!!!!

**INUYASHA: **RAMEN! WENCH! Where is the heavenly good-ness!?!

**ME:** I will forgive the wench, but do not give the title that is only for Mnt. Dew to Ramen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**INUYASHA: **KEH! That shit isn't even good

**ME:** (Gaps) you did NOT just say what I think you said!

**INUYASHA:** KEH! What's it to ya!?

**ME:** WHAT'S IT TO ME!!!??? YOU BAKA!!! Mountain Dew is the most wonderuse thing this world has to offer!

**INUYASHA:** Is not. Keh. Whatever! Just give me my damn ramen wench!

M**E: **TAKE IT BACK! (Pounces on Inuyasha) TAKE IT BACK SMELLY DOG BOY!!

**INUYASHA:** I DO NOT SMELL!

**ME:** TAKE IT BACK!! NOW! (Growls)

**INUYASHA:** (fear filled eyes) ALRIGHT! I TAKE IT BACK!

**ME:** (get off Inuyasha) damn right you do!

**INUYASHA:** Keh.

**ME:** DON'T KEH ME!

**INUYASHA: **Why are you so bitchy!? IS it that time again?

**ME:** (sputters) (eyes darken) No ramen (said in dark voice)

**INUYASHA:** O.O WHY!?!?!

**ME:** (eats chocolate) for a week

**INUAYSHA:** KAGOME! This wench won't give me my ramen!!! Fine! I'll have some of this then! (Whines) (Grumbles) (Grabs a piece of chocolate)

**KAGOME:** Oh no. Inuyasha you shouldn't have done that.

**INUYASHA:** Why Not Wen..

**ME:** (eyes light with flames) YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Pounces on Inuyasha and makes him pass out) Bastard. NEVER touch a women's chocolate. (Stuffs whole bar in mouth and happily munches away)

**KAGOME:** (sigh)

"BLAH!" –talking

'**_blah!'_** - thinking

**RECAP!!!!**

Kagome dropped the bag she had in her right hand and brought her hand to her mouth. "What….what are you doing here?"

**END RECAP!!!!**

**A Father's Love:**

"Why Kagome, I thought you'd be happy to see me. I'm hurt. And after all I've done for you." The man finished with a mocking sad sigh as he shook his head

"Of….of course I'm happy to see you, father." Kagome said with a nervous smile. She lowered her hand slowly to its resting place at her left side. "I was just a bit shocked to see you after all these years." Her body started to shake un-noticeably to the common eye. The man, however, was anything but common and saw the slight shake her form was succumbing to.

The man slowly and gracefully stood to his impressive height of 6'3. He looked down at the misleading fragile form of the young girl he thought of as his daughter. He locked his sad eyes on her worried glowing blue ones. He took a slight step closer and stopped at her timid step back. "Yes, it has been a while. I have missed you young one." He said as he raised his right hand as if to touch her shaking form, but let it sagely drop to his side.

Kagome lowered her head and stared with a tortured soul at the blank tiled floor. Her voice cut through the silence of the suddenly dreary room. She spook with a broken, yet demanding and strong tone. "Why? Why have you come? Were you sent to finish the failure my death has become? Are you here to torment me more? I know who did this to me. I have kept it from Inuyasha. But seeing you here now makes it all so clear. You know now how my father has passed, do you not? You know it was I who had completed the much deserved deed." She finished with such a small voice, had the man not been a youkai he would have never heard the sound of her heart breaking with each word spoken. (HA HA! I bet I scared some of you. You probably thought that was her REAL dad….but no. He's not in the story…at least not yet. MWA HA HA!)

Un- fortunately he was a youkai and he heard every piece of her heart drop. It made him want to die for how much pain she was in. If only he could heal that pain, he would die for that. He would die to end her torment. But the fates were not so kind as to let it be that simple. This pure creature was doomed to never escape her personal hell. She would never be saved. It tore him to shreds. "No, I have not come to do any of the vile actions you accuse me of. And I have known how your father had perished from the day I got rid of his body." The man in black spoke in a soft voice as if trying to tell her he meant no harm.

Kagome's body went rigid as this new information clawed its way into her blocked mind. **_'He knew it was his body! He knew all along! Then why….why did he not kill me then? Is he toying with me?'_** Kagome slightly raised her head to look once again into the eyes who had loved her for so long. She knew he was here to kill her. She also knew she would not hurt him. He would succeed this time around. She would be dead when he left this room. "So, you were toying with me all this time? You never cared did you? I was just another job? Tell me, how much does my head run for around the black market these days, two million, three million perhaps? I doubt you'd make it so personal if it were any less than that. Although, I am surprised you would settle for that for what is it now….a year and half of watching over me? You would pretend to love someone as your daughter for that long for that little amount of money? Wow, you really are slipping Yuki." She said with painful malice clinging to every harsh word.

Yuki's eyes sadden far more that they were seconds ago. **_'She thinks it was me who did this to her?' _** Yuki let out a distressed sigh and took a step back. He looked pleadingly into her shattered orbs and knew he would get no love from them again. "No." He whispered into the dimming room. All this pain made even the bright sun get enveloped in the dark-ness of their hearts. "I didn't come to kill you Kagome. You should know me better that to think such horrendous thoughts about me. I have never hurt you and I am not about to start"

Kagome let a dark chuckle pass her locked lips as her eyes darkened. "Oh, but you have hurt me, or have you forgotten? You left me Yuki. You left me cold and alone with fear and pain flowing through my cursed veins. You died in my eyes that day. You became one with my father. My hatred towards you never came though, and that is something that has never ended to boil my blood. Why can I not hate you for what you have done? What can I not hate you for what you didn't? It stabs at the back of my heart every day. Why? One question everyone asks but no one bothers to answer. Well, I think you should be the first to answer. Why?" Kagome said as the sting of dried tears reeked havoc on her abused eyes. She knew tears would not fall. She knew she was too far lost to let them.

Yuki took a step forward but stopped his foot from hitting the floor at the sudden flare of miko energy filled the air. He moved his hovering right foot back to its original position and took another step back. "Kagome, please, please just listen to me. I had no choice but to leave you behind. I did only what I could to ensure your safety. I had no intention of causing the pain you now feel. I would never imagine of doing such a thing to the one I love as my daughter." He tried to explain to the seething miko.

Kagome's aura flared to a level she had only accomplished once before. It was the time the very youkai before her had trained her. Also unknowingly she placed a barrier around them. Something in her told her things were about to get messy. **_'At least he was good for something. The very thing he taught me to control will come back to bite him in the ass.' _**She took a steady step forward as her eyes flashed a dangerous pink. "Don't. Don't you dare say such a thing to me. I am no longer your daughter. The love of a daughter you had died along with the rest of my heart the day you left me. The only reason I am a little happy now is because I have again found the one person who would never even dream of hurting me in such a way. Inuyasha brought me back from the hell you and my father put me in. Now answer the question!"

Yuki's heart broke at her confession. The worst part was that he knew what she said was true. He had regretted the decision he had made the second he had turned his back to her. He knew he deserved every stabbing word she could ever say, but that didn't numb the pain any. No, it made it worse. "I'm sorry. Leaving you was the worst decision of my life. I wish I could take it back, but the damage has been done. You just don't understand the motive behind my actions. You don't know the grief I went through from the second my back was turned to you. I regret it with all that I am, but I can not change my past actions. I wish I could, but I can not."

"I don't understand your grief!? No, you're right, I don't. But I do understand my own grief, and I can assure you it's far greater than yours." Kagome said as her aura flared once again.

Yuki sighed as he let his head drop. "Will you allow me to explain my actions?" He asked in a hollow voice.

"I am breathless to hear it." Kagome said in a sarcastic tone as she let her aura drop a few notches.

"I deserved that as well. I will start out with Informing you that you are wrong. It was not I who poisoned you." Yuki said standing up straight again. When he saw her open her mouth to protest to his only truth-full words he was fast to cut her off. "It wasn't. I do know, however, who it was. We will get into that later though. The reason behind me leaving you was the only desire to protect you. Somehow someone found out it was you that had killed Kio. I do not know how they had figured it out, but they had. They were after you. They had many plans developed simply for your demise. My investigating team had informed me of their plans only a day before I made the decision that would haunt me for the rest of my natural life. The decision to protect you by any means necessary. They had found out I took you in after your father's death and were coming after you. I had to do something, and do it fast. I had no alternative options. I knew what I had to do, and I did it. Even if it meant losing the love you had for me. I knew it was all worth it for your life. I love you kagome, I do. What I did can have no way of being erased, but it still had to be done. Once they had finally been taken out to ensure your safety I came looking for you, but could find no clues. Then one day while watching T.V. During breakfast I saw you on the news. They had no name, but the name of Inuyasha. I had recognized that name from the stories you had shared with me. I knew it was you by your face. I would never forget the face of my daughter. Not in a million years. So I did some research and found out you were brought here to be healed. I came as fast as I could. I lived so close to you all the time, but never knew. I wanted to beat myself for my own ignorance. Than on the way here it hit me, if I had figured out it was you, so could anyone else. That could cause problems. I knew than I had to get here as fast as I could. I have to protect you. I won't leave you, Kagome, never again. Please, forgive me for what I have done. I had no other options at the time. I'm sorry my daughter. I truly am." Yuki finished his heartfelt story with his head down. His head snapped up when he felt all of Kagome's miko powers recede. He looked at her with apologetic eyes.

Kagome's head was dropped. Her eyes hidden from prying eyes. If you looked close enough you would see one crystalline tear make its path down her pale cheek**_. 'He did it all to protect me? He did this all knowing the pain it would cause him. He lived in agony as long as I had. He felt my pain. He did it all for me. NO! It's a trick. He's a liar! He doesn't care for me! He never has! If he did he would not have left me like he did. No! He's liar.' _**Kagome kept her head down as she lat out a whisper that grew into a yell. "I don't believe you. I don't believe you! I don't believe you!! I DON'T!!!" Her eyes snapped shut as her aura flared to new levels.

"Kagome…please. Please believe me. Kago….." yuki tried to reason with her as he took steps backwards.

"NO! I won't fall for lies! Not again! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" She yelled as she clenched her fists.

"Please…." Yuki pleaded with stinging eyes. He did not want to lose his daughter.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

Yuki was panicking. He knew she was not yet trained to her full potential and the level of miko energy she was releasing could kill the part of her she had yet to know about, killing her along with it. He would not let that happen. He took a deep breath and without another thought ran straight towards her. He winced at the searing pain that was currently ripping through him from her power, but kept going. He had to stop her before it was too late. He crossed the distance in a few seconds and tackled Kagome to the ground. He twisted in mid air to keep her from taking the force of the fall. He landed on the innocent tiled floor with a grunt. His arms tightly wrapped around her form burned with the energy she was still giving off. "KAGOME! Stop this! You will only hurt yourself this way. You must stop at once, Please! Please stop! I'm sorry! I love you with my whole heart, but I will not let you harm yourself over such a thing. You must believe me! Why would I lie to you now? You have nothing I want! If I wanted to kill you, I simply would pull a trigger. You know this more that most. Please, don't so this!" Yuki pleaded as the pain became unbearable and he let out a growl of pain.

Kagome had not heard one word that had passed his lips. She had not understood a single letter uttered. The thing that made her calm instantly was the pain-filled growl that came from him. She stilled in his arms and listened to his labored breathing. Her miko powers also receded as she calmed causing the barrier she un-knowingly created dissolve as well. Tears came to her eyes as she re-called what he had said. He was right; there was no point to lie. She believed him. She always had a good sense when it came to lies, and she sensed nothing but truth from her father figure. Kagome tightly closed her eyes to block off he tears that were savagely ripping their way out of her eye lids. She heard Yuki's breathing become stable and slowly opened her eyes to look into the pleading eyes of her father figure. The tears she kept locked away broke the chains of numb-ness and flooded down her no longer bruised cheeks. She tightly wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest in attempt to get some comfort. "I'm sorry, so sorry." She whispered from his chest.

Yuki was all too glad to give her the comfort she seeked. He tightened his arms around her and let a smile grace his now softened feature. "No need, young one. No need at all." He whispered back as he racked his claws through her night tresses in a comforting fashion.

"You know I hate it when you call me that." Kagome said

"Yes, yes I know." Yuki said with a smile

"You never change do you?" She asked with a playful tone

"Haven't yet."

Kagome let out a soft laugh. She then let go of her hold as he did his. She gently got off him and stood up as he did the same. They looked at each other for a long time before smiling and giving each other a warm embrace. Father and daughter once again reunited.

Kagome stepped out of the tender embrace and looked at him with a serious face. "Who was it?" She asked bluntly

"Who was who, kagome?" Yuki answered innocently

"You know what I'm talking about. Who was after me?" kagome asked again with barley restrained annoyance.

Yuki let out a sigh. "You know I can't tell you that."

"You mean you WONT tell me that." Kagome said in a dead pan voice.

"Precisely." He said in a smug tone.

Kagome took a step forward and grabbed his bangs with her right hand and tugged them. "Tell me now." She grounded out never relenting her hold.

He winced in slight pain. "Kagomeeeee! That hurts!" he whined.

Kagome let an evil smirk pass her lips as she simply said. "It's meant to."

Just then Inuyasha burst out from the bathroom with a loud growl and quickly looked around the room for intruders. His eyes landed on kagome and a strange man dressed in black. The thing that made him stop growling was the look of pain on the man's face and the evil tint in Kagome's eyes.

Both kagome's and Yuki's eyes snapped to Inuyasha as soon as he came out of the door. Yuki winced in even more pain as the turn pulled more on his hair. Kagome gave Inuyasha a bright smile and Yuki gave him a pleading one.

Inuyasha stared at the scene with humor and confusion lacing his eyes. He locked eyes with kagome and cleared his throat. "Uh, Kagome? Who's this guy?" he asked in confusion. He took a couple steps towards the couple.

"Hey Yasha. Who's this guy?" She asked as she tugged a little on yuki's hair causing Yuki to wince. Inuyasha nodded with a twinkle of humor in his eyes. "Well, This is Yuki. My father figure." She answered simply

"Oh the one who…." Inuyasha stopped mid sentence wondering whether he should or should finish his question.

Kagome nodded. "Yup, this is him." She than looked back to Yuki and pulled some more on his hair. "Tell me."

"I can't…" He got cut off by his daughter

"You mean you won't." she interjected

"As I was saying, I won't tell you. It's over with now and is no longer of any importance." He said smugly

"Don't talk to me in that smug tone of yours Yuki!" She chastised

Yuki looked over to Inuyasha who was watching them trying no to laugh. He locked eyes with Inuyasha and mouthed 'HELP ME!" to him. Inuyasha lost it then and started laughing so hard he had to put a hand on his stomach to stop the pain. "NOT FUNNY!" Yuki yelled at him.

"Oh, But it is. If only you could see your face." Inuyasha said while continuing to laugh.

"Yeah, well, wait until it happens to you. Then we'll see who's laughing." He bit out.

"I will be. Now, please tell me." Kagome said

"I can't. I won't. It's all in the past now Kagome. Can't you just let it go for the time being and relish your time with you loving father?" Yuki asked in a sugar coated voice.

"Loving." Kagome scoffed. "My ass." She said letting his hair go.

"Well, that wasn't very nice." Yuki said standing to his full height and looking down at kagome.

"Wasn't it though?" Kagome asked with sweet-ness covering her words.

"Haven't changed I see." He said with a smile

"Never." Kagome replied. She turned to Inuyasha and opened her mouth to explain what had gone on right when there was a short nock on the door. Kagome looked confused when it hit her. She had ordered food. Kagome skipped happily towards the door chanting Mountain dew over and over in her mind. The word food thrown into the mix every once in awhile.

Yuki and Inuyasha stared strangely after her and then realized the reason she was suddenly so happy. They both looked at one another and muttered on word at the same time. "Food."

Kagome opened the door and smiled brightly at the cart holding her precious cargo. She looked up at the shaking man and said. "Thank you oh so very much. This looks great!" She than grabbed the cart and pulled it back into her room. She didn't notice the man running down the hallway as fast as he could. She was humming a happy tune as she lat the door close behind her and her food. She pushed the cart right over by the table in the room and got out the plates with the food on them and silver ware that were on the cart. She set up two spots, one for her and the other for Inuyasha. She also got the toast, butter, and jam out as well. Lastly she set out the napkins. She smiled at her handy work and sat down. Just then the thought hit her. "OH NO! Yuki I'm so sorry. There's nothing for you. I can go order more if you'd like." She said apologetically. She looked up at yuki and saw a happy smile settle on his handsome features.

"There are three plates." He said as he looked at her funny

"Inuyasha's a pig." She said simply

Yuki let out a laugh and shook his head.

Inuyasha grunted and said in a rough tone. "You can have the second plate."

"That's very sweet of you Inuyasha."

"Keh!" He responded, turning away from her with his arms crossed in-front of his chest.

"Awww. Is puppy angry?" kagome said in a baby voice as stood up from her chair and walked towards him.

Inuyasha let out a light growl.

"Oh come on Inuyasha. Don't be a grumpy Gus." Kagome said as she stood in front of him.

Inuyasha simply grunted and turned his back to her. He was now facing Yuki. Yuki looked behind him with humor shinning in his bright eyes. Inuyasha became worried and mouthed WHAT?

Yuki looked back at Inuyasha with a smile and mouthed back BAD MOVE.

Kagome stood behind Inuyasha with mischief glowing darkly in her deep eyes. She slowly reached her hands up to his ears and tweaked them. She smiled broadly when he purred at the contact.

Inuyasha noticed to late what she was going to do and let a purr escape his fanged mouth. He than grabbed her hands and swung he around in front of him so she faced him, enjoying the squeal of surprise she gave. He looked into her eyes seriously and said "I am seriously considering having you de-clawed."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and pouted.

"Oh, believe me I've tried. It's not an easy thing to accomplish." Yuki said with humor in his voice.

"I bet." Inuyasha answered with a laugh

"I've even tried getting her neutered, but the chloroform didn't last long enough." Yuki said with a chuckle

Inuyasha laughed as kagome snapped her hands out of his and turned on her heal and stomped towards Yuki with a glare and smacked hid upper arm. "MEAN! You said you wouldn't tell!"

Inuyasha stopped laughing abruptly at that and stared strangely at the two. Suddenly they all burst out laughing.

Kagome whipped the tears from her eyes (from laughing too much) when a thought came to her. She jumped up and down and ran to the cart next to the table. She opened the cart door and let out squeal at what she saw inside.

The two men looked on with questions filling their eyes. Then they saw Kagome pulls out three green bottles and a sense of dread filled the both. They looked at one another and muttered "Oh crap."

Kagome turned around at that and saw their worried filled eyes fixed on the bottles of Mountain Dew. She let out a sigh. "Oh come on guys. I'm not that bad. I've learned to control my Mountain Dew……problem over the years." Yuki and Inuyasha looked and one another and back to her as if to say, "yeah right". She stood up straight. "I HAVE! What!? I HAVE!!!"

Yuki and Inuyasha both took a step back, then another, and another. Kagome and Mountain dew was never a good combination. They could only imagine the hell they would be in for the next few hours.

**WELL! That's all folks! Tee hee! I know, I know. You probably want to kill me. I'm sorry. You can kill me. Oh wait….you don't know where I live. MWA HA HA! You ain't got nothing! Well, I am sorry it took….forever to update….but I did and the next one will be much sooner. Please leave comments. I really need them. There's a lot going on right now, and if you want to know what ask me in a comment. I won't even update if I don't get 6 comments. So please, comment. I love you all. Thank you for the support….even if I am the worst updater ever. **

**Preview for chapter 9!**

Kagome looked sullen as she sat in the dark and life-less room. She looked up at the ceiling, not really seeing it, because it was too dark to. '**_I'm sorry Yuki and Inuyasha….but this was the only way to save you. Forgive me.'_** She than closed her eyes and succumbed to the dark-ness of her nightmares.


	9. The Voice of a Broken Angel

OK! DAMN! I got like no reviews! (Tears) I mean a simple "GOOD JOB!" or "I loved it!!!!" would have helped. But no one loves me! Except for the lovely readers that took a few seconds out of their days to review! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!! Thank you! But I guess I deserve no reviews for how long it took me to update. (Sigh) WELL! This one is here faster! And it's going to start getting into who poisoned kagome! READ AND FIND OUT!!!!!

**INUYASHA: **(whimpers) come on Forsaken Faith! It's been longer than a week and still no ramen!!!! I'm dieing here!!!!!!!!!!!! You fucking wench!!!! I hope you die a painful death!

**ME:** (microwave dings) Well, I was just making you some…but not if you're going to act that way! MORE FOR ME:D

**INUYASHA:** YOU EVIL WENCH!!!!! You're working for Naraku aren't you!? HUH! HUH!?!?!?!?

**ME:** Uh no. I'm the writer…..her works for me.

**INUYASHA:** Wait, then doesn't that mean that I…. (Gulps) …that I….

**ME:** YUP! You work for me! MWA HA HA!

**INUYASHA:** Wait….how come I don't get paid then? OOOOO I'm gunna sue your hairy ass!!!

**ME:** MY ASS IS NOT HAIRY!

**INUYASHA:** Keh! Could have fooled me wench!

**ME:** (smirks) how would you even know?

**INUYASHA:** I… (Blush)….I…I WOULDN"T! I was just saying.

**ME:** Uh huh.

INUYASHA: KAGOME!!!!!!!!! TELL THIS WENCH I'M NOT A HENTAI!!!(Opens bathroom door in search of Kagome)

**KAGOME:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**ME:** Very convincing dog boy. (Eats ramen)

OKAY! SO….OH! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! He just works for me. (Evil smirk) MWA HA HA HA HA!!!! (Cough)

**RECAP!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Yuki and Inuyasha both took a step back, then another, and another. Kagome and Mountain dew was never a good combination. They could only imagine the hell they would be in for the next few hours.

**END RECAP!!!!!!!!**

**The Voice of a Broken Angel.**

Kagome looked at the two men she had deep feelings for and smiled. She held up her right hand with the palm facing outward. "I hereby promise not to abuse the honorable privilege of drinking the almighty wondrous Mountain Dew by doing any of the following: running around in circles, jumping on beds, shaving of the hair…."

Yuki let out a pleased growl at the later one. "My hair still hasn't grown back fully" He finished it off with a glare toward the culprit.

Kagome batted her eyes and put on her most innocent face with a little of her puppy eyes thrown into the mix. This look baffled the minds of the two still cautious men as to how she managed to pull of such an effective look. She clasped her hands in front of her stomach. "Why, whatever do you mean my loving father?" Her voice was so sugar coated that you could make a sucker out of it.

Inuyasha looked back and forth between the two with a twinkle of laughter in his eyes. He couldn't help but wonder what this tall commanding man would have looked like with a thick strip of hair missing down the middle of his head. He let out a low chuckle at the picture.

Yuki's eyes snapped to Inuyasha as they blazed with the anger he was un-able to use on his daughter. "I'd cease that laughter if I were you, young man! She may have the power to bend me to her will, but you do not pose such a power." Yuki said in such a flat tone that Inuyasha visibly shivered.

Inuyasha stopped his laughing at once and put on his puppy dog pout. His eyes just screamed WHO, ME?

Yuki let out a growl and took a menacing step towards Inuyasha. "Not working"

Inuyasha stopped the look and took an instinctive step backwards. "I guess not." He let out a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his snowy head with this right claw.

"You guessed right." Yuki said in a promising growl.

All the male ego was put to the side as kagome cleared her throat and began her list once again. "As I was saying before all the male testosterone got in the way….I will not: run around in circles, jump on beds, shave hair, operate a vehicle, go fishing, jump off of buildings…"

Yuki's eyes got big at that. "When did this happen!? Why did I not hear of it!? Were you ok!? Who saved you!?!" he demanded as he started pacing back and forth in between Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I did." Inuyasha said with such casualty that it would make people think that he saved someone on Mountain Dew induced hyperactivity from jumping off of buildings every day.

Yuki stopped his pacing and let out a breath of air. He went back to his original position next to the hanyou with a now relaxed stance. "You had me worried there for a bit kagome."

Kagome looked at her father figure with a happy smile. She let her hands fall back to her side as she continued her rapidly growing list. "I will not: shop on someone else's credit card, decide to turn into a Mormon (no offense to that religion and way of life), run for president, eat nacho cheese with ketchup, fly a plane, buy stocks, try to find Santa, and anything the requires water, electricity, snow, and frosting." Kagome finished her long list with a large intake of air. Her lungs made their complaints known by burning furiously with every breath. She held her right hand to her heart and breathed in slowly and deeply. "Does that cover all of it?" she asked looking between the two shocked men.

"Well, you did forget about that pool incident." Inuyasha said slyly with his left pointer finger held up to his chin. He had an evil glint in his eyes that kagome was none too happy to see.

Kagome flushed a bright red as her eyes grew as large as possible. "That was after like fifty bottles!!!!!! And I was hot!!!" Kagome defended. She stood up straight and planted her hands on her hips. She leveled an icy glare towards the white eared hanyou.

Yuki looked at Kagome with sheer shock. How could she even think of skinny dipping at the age she was when she knew Inuyasha? Yuki's eyes got dangerous as he glanced at the hanyou in question. He then snapped his eyes back to his "innocent" daughter. He took a deep calming breath and then let out all of his rage. "KAGOME!!!! You would even DARE to do such an inappropriate act at such an age!? No, disregard that last part, At ANY age!?" He yelled with fury glazing over his eyes.

Kagome looked shocked at first, and then she let a sly smirk pass her guarded lips. She seductively walked towards a now confused Inuyasha. She got to his left side and leaned against his broad shoulder with a smirk on her face. She let her left palm lay against his chest. She looked into Yuki's eyes with love shinning in her own. "Well you know Yuki; I was young and reckless back then. Don't worry though; Inuyasha took REAL good care of me. He made sure I was really well taken care of. He always had my best intensions when he made me happy. He's really GOOD to me." Kagome finished the words with a wink towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiled a sexy grin and put his arms tightly around Kagome. He bent down and kissed the top of her head. "Of course babes." He stood up straight with kagome still wrapped in his arms. "I'll always be REAL good to ya." He finished with a smirk. They both looked towards Yuki. He was standing achingly and stiffly straight. His face was emotionless and cold. His eyes were a darker shade of teal. He looked over all deadly. Inuyasha and Kagome took a step back, still holding one another. Yuki's youkai aura flared as his midnight hair whipped around in an unfelt wind.

Yuki clenched his fists so tight crimson droplets made their way to the no longer pure with tiled floor. He closed his eyes in an idle attempt to rein in his anger. No such luck. He opened his now matching crimson eyes and growled lowly at the two. He was angered at their undignified display. He was furious at the hanyou. He was angry at his Kagome yes, but it was overall the man's fault when such things were to happen. He took an impending step towards the couple.

Kagome gulped down an invisible bump in her throat as she looked in the lost eyes of her father. She was going to take a wiled guess and say that he was not happy with their joke. Inuyasha and she had never done such things. She released Inuyasha and took a step forward. Inuyasha reached for her hand in protest to such a reckless action, but she snapped her hand to her side. She glanced over her shoulder to look into the eyes of the man she loved, but had yet to share that love with him. She stood completely still with her eyes now trained on the youkai in front of her. She spoke quietly and softly to Inuyasha without looking at him. "Inuyasha, listen and listen closely. He is about to go into a blood rage if I do not stop him. I can handle this, but I need you to stay out of this. Do you promise me that?"

Inuyasha wanted to scream no, he wanted to fight off the threat and save her like he used to. But, he realized it was far too late for things such as that. She was a grown woman now, and could take care of herself. It stabbed relentlessly at his heart to know he was not there when she needed him. Now that he was here with her, she no longer needed him. It hurt. He let out a light sigh and straightened his back. He looked fondly at her raven tresses and smiled softly. "Yes, I promise." He whispered back to her.

Kagome smiled lightly at this and took a few small steps towards Yuki. She locked eyes with his crimson orbs and smiled reassuringly. "Yuki, you need to control yourself. You need to turn back into the calm you. Then we can talk the problem over and fix it. Okay?" Kagome said softly as she inched forward. She kept her hands to her side as she moved.

Yuki's eyes briefly flashed with recognition, but soon faded into a deeper crimson. He cracked his claws as they started to turn a sickening green. The smell of his potent poison filtered into the air. He was pissed. He let out a dark growl in his ancient Inu clan language. Kagome could not understand any of it. She slowly looked over to Inuyasha and saw a blush adorning his cheeks and a shocked expression marring his face. Kagome turned her eyes back to her father and her eyes flashed as she got an idea. "Inuyasha, will you interpret his growls to me please?" Kagome asked in a soft and yet pleading voice.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide with embarrassment. He shook his head back and forth. "Nuh uh. No way." He said with the blush coming through with his words.

Kagome let out a sigh. **_'Does everything have to be a flippin fight!?' _** She thought with despair. "Inuyasha, please. Please, for me?" Kagome said trying her hardest to get the same effect as the puppy dog pout with her voice.

Inuyasha stood stiffly still. His eyes were amazingly wide. **_'How and the hell does she do that?' _** He asked himself the question that no man will ever get an answer to. He let out a heavy sigh. He knew when he had and hadn't lost. And he lost. "Fine. He said, "There's nothing to talk about! You slept with a man you were not even being courted by."" He finished with a sigh

Kagome sucked in a deep breath of air at this. Her eyes were still trapped in the gaze of her father. She took another step forward and was rewarded with a growl. "No, I didn't. I promise Yuki. I did not sleep with him. I did not have sexual relations with that man." She said with honesty in her tone. (LMAO! I'm sorry I couldn't resist. If you didn't get it…then I feel bad for you. :P)

Yuki took another step forward and let out a loud series of growls. He narrowed his eyes at Kagome and snarled.

She waited for Inuyasha to tell her the meaning, but it never came. She took her chances and quickly glanced back at Inuyasha. His eyes were dark with anger and hate. His lips were set into a silent snarl as he clenched his fists. Kagome didn't take this as a good sign. "Inuyasha? Tell me." She requested with a small, fearful voice. She looked back to her father with questions lacing her worried eyes.

"No" Inuyasha growled out

Kagome did not like where this was going. "Inuyasha tell me now!" She raised her voice in desperate aggravation.

Inuyasha knew she was loosing her cool. He let out a small whimper at the knowledge of knowing how these words would maim her. "He said, "Don't lie to me bitch. I know of your lies. You are a disgrace, a common whore!" I'm sorry kagome, so sorry." Inuyasha finished with a sad tone. He knew he had delivered pain straight to her.

Kagome's eyes got a little large as she gasped for air. Her eyes burned with heart breaking tears. She was so sick of crying, and here was her father causing more tears to resurface her already tired eyes. The sparkle that had slowly come back to claim her eyes now fizzled out with a damp, black blanket covered in pain. She felt like collapsing and letting her soul finally leave her battered body. **_'How could he? How could he? How…'_** the thought resonated in her mind as she let go of the hold on her tears. Streams of her soul flowed down her raw cheeks. She looked helplessly into the hate filled eyes of her father. She gasped again as the numbness clouded over her heart once again. Her father had done this to her, both of them. Kio had broken her heart, mind, soul, and body and here was her loving father doing the same. She couldn't help but wonder when he would hit her too. It seemed she deserved it. Every man she loved had hit her. What did she do that was so wrong? **_'Why can't I just be loved?' _**She asked herself with regret. "How could you? You come here and tell me how much it pained you to leave me and how you lived in regret ever since you left me. Now, now you've come back only to break what was left of me? What I have worked so hard to put back together? Are you happy now? Are you happy now!? You've taken everything I had left! You've taken EVERYTHING! Kami, why can't I hate you? WHY!? It's not fair! It's not fair. I want to hate you so much. I want to wish you were dead, but I can't. You want to know why? It's because you took me and made me feel loved when I had nothing there for me. You took care of me. You made me feel the love of a father. The one thing I've wanted as long as I have lived. I was so desperate to be loved and treated as a real daughter that I became blind. Don't you worry though; you have taken care of that problem. I will never trust again! I will never feel love again. But that's not true because I STILL love you!!! WHY!?!?!..." Kagome was now on the floor with her knees held tightly to her chest as if it would protect her now bleeding heart. Tears stained her heart as she spoke. She would never forget these tears. She would never forget this hurt. She wanted to, but her soul and heart would not let her. She was cut off by a very concerned Inuyasha.

Inuyasha listened to her words with a breaking heart. Every pain filled word that left her lips cause a part of his heart turn black. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted her to be ok. He wanted to help her. He needed to save her lost soul, he just didn't know how. "KAGOME!! Please, stop." Inuyasha pleaded almost close to tears. Yes, he was close to crying. Not from his own pain, no in the pain of the woman he loved with his whole dieing heart.

Kagome took a ragged breath as she slowly and shakily lifted her head. She slowly stood up on unstable footing and faced off with her "father". "Let me finish Inuyasha." She spoke with such a cold tone that it could have frozen over hell. "I need to finish this." She looked back at Inuyasha and gave him a watery smile. A smile that made his heart break all the more. There was no life in it. It was dead. She turned back to the now still Yuki. She walked up to him softly and gently rested her hand on his cheek. She looked deeply into his eyes with pain dripping from hers. She stayed that way with him for a while.

Yuki had started to come back to his senses when she had started crying. Oh how he hated himself at that moment. He heard every word that she said. His soul wanted to comfort her, but his beast was not done. As soon as she touched him it took back over him, but not without a fight. He fought with his beast for a good five minutes. He tried to focus on Kagome's hands warmth as he battled. He was loosing. And with a final tug, his beats snapped the chain that held him in control. He snarled at Kagome as he slapped her right hand hard off of his face with his right claw. He growled lowly at her.

Kagome took a couple steps backwards as she cradled her now bleeding hand. There were five long claw marks adorning her no longer creamy skin. No tears formed this time. Her once lively eyes became hollow with torture. She stopped moving backwards as she bumped into an angry and concerned Inuyasha. He gently grasped her bleeding hand to inspect it. She numbly allowed him to proceed. She felt his fingers lightly graze the claw marks. It hurt, yes, but she did not flinch. She no longer felt anything but the pain in her heart. The very same pain her father caused her to feel every moment she was alive. The pain she grew so accustomed to feeling. The pain she hated with ever piece that was left of her heart. She looked lifelessly back into Inuyasha's pleading eyes. He was pleading for her to be ok. He was pleading for her to feel. He was pleading for her to simply live. She did not care anymore. She just needed to know what Yuki had said. "Inuyasha. Tell me." She said in such a dead voice that it made him shiver.

He started to crumble. A tear slowly made its way down his cheek. Such an innocent looking thing, but it held so much misery that it should have been blood. He whimpered at her demand. He didn't want to even repeat the words. "Please don't make me say it Kagome, please don't." he asked in a pain filled voice.

Kagome smiled a dead smile and touched Inuyasha's cheek with her now frozen touch. Her right hand made small traces of blood transfer to his face. "Please tell me."

Inuyasha flinched at the feel of her blood. He didn't want it to be this way. He didn't want her to be this way. He shook his head slightly. "No. Don't ask me to, please."

Kagome cupped his right cheek in her hand. "Please tell me. I need to know."

Inuyasha looked into her eyes and saw nothing in them. It made him want to kill anything and anyone to bring the life back into her. But, He knew it would never work. He sighed broken heartedly. "He said, "You disgust me, you whore. Your…" I can't kagome, I can't." He let his head fall as another tear escaped without his knowledge.

Kagome lifted his head and smiled at him. She whipped off the tears with a brush of her finger tips. "You have to, for me."

Inuyasha struggled within himself for what he was about to say to her. It made him want to slit his own throat. He took a deep breath and continued. "You disgust me, you whore. Your father was right all along. You deserved ever punch, every slap, and every word." He finished with a whimper.

Kagome's body went slack in his hold. Her will to live had just been ripped to shreds. Inuyasha grabbed onto her with concern. She looked dead. His eyes grew wide as he felt her heart slow its beats. **_'Could she be dieing? No! That's not even possible. Is it?'_** He looked into her eyes with his own begging ones. "Kagome!? Kagome! Answer me damn it! ANSWER ME! Kagome please don't do this. Please. Just be strong. I love you! Damn it! I LOVE YOU!!! Did you hear me!?" His eyes were over flowing with bloody tears as she gave no response to his words. He snapped his now crimson eyes to Yuki. He let out a loud snarl and a series of deadly growls. Translation of his growls: You fucking bastard! It was all a joke! All she did that day was decide to cool down the pool with ice cubes, and then go swimming with a pool full of them. She was in her swim suit. She was only ten years old! And if you would have taken a second to sniff her, you would realize she is still pure! You broke her all over your own stupidity! You broke her! And now she's letting herself die! He finished his growling with a deadly look in his eyes. He loved her, and now she was going to die because of this man.

Inuyasha's words hit Yuki hard. His eyes widened in denial. No, he wasn't wrong. He snarled back at Inuyasha. He took a few steps towards the couple. He felt Kagome stir and was some where deep relieved she lived. He clenched his hands tighter as she smiled up at Inuyasha. That was all the proof he needed. He moved faster than a blink of an eye and had Kagome held against the hospital wall the faced the bed. He snarled into her face.

(When Kagome woke up.)

Kagome stirred in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha let out a deeply held breath and tugged her to his chest. "I'm so glad you're ok. Please, please promise you won't leave me Kagome. Promise me." He said in desperation. He lowered her back to her original position to look into her eyes.

Kagome looked sadly into Inuyasha's eyes and gave a sad smile. "You know I can't do that Inuyasha." She whispered to him. She gripped the front of his shirt as she stood on her own feet. She pulled away from him and removed her hands.

Inuyasha took a step towards her reaching out his right hand. "You mean you won't." He whispered back. He was so broken right now that he didn't know what to do anymore. He let his hand fall limply to his side.

Kagome gave a frosted smile and nodded her head softly. "Yes, that exactly what I mea…" Kagome's words were cut off as she was shoved up against the wall she was standing by. Her back hit it with a loud crack. She flinched this time, but she did not cry out. She looked into the eyes of the father she never had. He held her by her shoulders up against the wall. His claws dug into her flesh as the smell of her blood flooded the air. She looked so helpless. She searched around for Inuyasha, what she saw made her blood boil. He was lying on the floor with a large bump already forming on his snowy head. She snapped her gaze back to Yuki with anger burning in the depths. "You know, it was only a joke. What we said. I am still pure father. I have not slept with any man, demon, or hanyou. I was too busy being _beaten_ to even consider such things. Are you happy with yourself father? You draw my blood with such a vengeance towards things that have no reason to be avenged. You broke me and smirk in the face of my anguish. I told you that it was all a lie, but you insisted that it was true. I knew though, this love you say you have for me is nothing but a lie. If it were true you would have considered sniffing my scent to check and see if I was still pure, but no. You just decide you are right. Now I'm back to where I was with my father. Now I'm back to the numbness I've always hated. And you are the one that has caused all of this. You and only you. I hope it was worth it." Kagome said in a whisper that portrayed how dead she was with the tone of it. She laid limply in his hold as nothing but numbness resounded in her soul.

Yuki took in all her words with a feeling of dread washing over his beast. He knew it was true when Inuyasha had said it, but now that the words came from her mouth his beast knew it too. His beast took a deep intake of her scent and froze. She was pure. His eyes became wide as his whole world came crashing down upon him. His beast let out a pleading whimper as it bowed its head. That's all Yuki needed to gain control. There was no battle this time as he put his beast back on a leash. He knew though, he knew he was far too late. The damage was done. He could not fix things this time. His eyes faded into their original teal color and tears began to form at the edges. **_'No. No! NO! I'm sorry my sweet daughter! So sorry.'_** The scent of her blood made it way into the confines of his nose. He felt sick. He had done this. He had drawn her blood. He let out a whimper and nuzzled her left cheek. His heart gave a painful clench as she moved her face away. He looked at his betraying claws and retracted them as he moved a few steps back from her. He looked into her guarded eyes and visibly flinched. She was dead inside, and it was completely his fault. Tears leaked from his eyes as he watched her push off from the wall and take steps away from him. Every step brought more tears as his heart broke more and more. He uselessly reached his hand out towards her as if he were trying to stop her from leaving, but her knew he could not. He no longer had the right to do so. "Kagome, please forgive me." was his strangled plea.

Kagome stopped her progress with her hand on the doorknob. He shook her head lightly. She spoke with a voice he never wanted to hear again, the voice of a broken angel. "Not this time Yuki. Take care of Inuyasha, it's the least you could do for him. You are everything my father was, my killer. I love you, and it is this love that makes me wish for death." She opened the door and walked out of the suddenly cold room. There was no love in the room anymore. The door slowly closed with a soft click.

Yuki stared at the door in regret, denial, and pain. He had lost her, no, he had made her leave. Again, he had caused her pain. The only difference was that he knew it would never again be ok. He silently fell to the unforgiving floor. He let out a strangled gasp as he wept. He wept for her pain. The pain he caused. What he didn't know was that somewhere the voice of a broken angel wept for his pain.

**Ok! So what do you guys think!!! I worked REALLY hard on this chapter. I hope you like it. I know it may seem like Yuki over reacted, but once a demon's beast is out it reins control. At least that's what I think. Please review. I need reviews. Review and I'll give you Inuyasha ramen:D I promise. Please tell me what to think. I don't really know where to go from here. I love you all lots. Please review. Thanks a bunch! –Forsaken Faith**


	10. I Love You More Than the Space Between

**OKAY! HEY! I know it's been like forever since I last updated, but I had major writer's block. I have never gotten that before, and just thought it was a myth. I now know the truths of this world. Lol. Thanks a bunch to my reviewers! I love you guys so much. :D**

**ME:** (sigh) as promised, I must give Inuyasha his ramen and also to my reviewers. Alas, I only have one cup left. (Evil glint to my eyes) Who shall get the last cup! Well, I have decided to give it to the reviewer who makes me smile and give me ideas on how to make my writing better. I love all of my reviewer, and as such, I will give you all some suckers! (Throws suckers to reviewers) The one who gets the ramen, however, is ……..(dot dot dot dot) …………..catbaker:D (Gives catbaker Ramen)

**INUYASHA:** You….you, you WENCH!!!!!! What the hell do I get out of the deal!?!?!?!?!?!

**ME:** Well, I was going to give you some ice cream…?

**INUYASHA:** Like that could ever live up to Ramen!

**ME:** Well, what do you think I should do? Not give her ramen? She was nice to me!!!!

**INUYASHA:** KEH! Ya think I give a damn about her being nice to ya? I don't!!

**ME:** Inuyasha…..don't make me get Kagome. (Narrows eyes)

**INUYASHA:** (backs away) eh heh heh. That won't be needed Forsaken Faith. I…I can live without Ramen. (Runs out of the room shaking)

**ME:** (smirks) Thought so.

ONE WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!...ERRR……STORY. Ok. So this chapter will be a lot of reflections of the characters, mostly Yuki and Kagome. Who knows though, Inuyasha may get thrown in there with reflecting. Oh! I do NOT own Inuyasha! I did come close once, but the drugs didn't last long enough. (Cough) huh? What? I have no clue as to what is you speak of. (Whistles)

**RECAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

He let out a strangled gasp as he wept. He wept for her pain. The pain he caused. What he didn't know was that somewhere the voice of a broken angel wept for his pain.

**END RECAP!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I Love You More Than the Space Between Them:**

'**_Two days. Two days without my daughter. Two days since I lost control and broke the only thing I have tried so hard to mend. I have broken the only remaining part of my daughter's soul, heart, and body.'_** Yuki helplessly admitted to himself. Oh how he wished he could turn back time. But isn't that the wish of every living creature on the planet? To go back and re-do everything you have done wrong, to fix all of your regrets. Yes, it would be wonderful to do such a thing. Yuki, however, knew better. He knew there was no going back. He knew he could never get rid of the guilt and agony that tore at his heart like a hungry beast. No, he could not fix this. He could not make it right. Yuki looked slowly up at the clock that adorned the bleak white walls. He saw that it was 11: 16 at night. The second day would soon overlap into the third. He had tried to go out and look for her, to see if she was alright. "What a stupid notion." He scoffed at himself. "She is not alright, and I fear she never will be again." He could not go out to look for her, he had promised to look after the boy. He fought with his body to move his self-loathing gaze away from the clock. He looked on at Inuyasha. He was still out cold. Inuyasha had not even moved his body from when he had hit him over the head. Inuyasha was now resting on the hospital bed that his daughter once occupied. Yuki could not even really remember knocking the poor hanyou out. Everything was like a blur. It hid away from his conscious like a small child playing hide and seek. He was never very good at that game. What he could remember was the world ending words he had never intended to say. He had said such horrendous things to his daughter. Words that would have broken even his heart, and they did. They broke it more than he could ever explain. He had caused his own misery, misery that had been reflected in the eyes of his daughter. He uncrossed his legs as he un-steadily stood from the small hospital chair he was sitting in. He took a small glance from his right eye out of the window at the moon. It was shinning brightly tonight. He wondered at that very moment if his daughter was looking at the same moon. He shook his head in grief and swiveled to look onto Inuyasha once again. He was breathing evenly, and his health was in perfect condition. There was no reason why he should not be awake by now. It was almost as if he did not wish to be awake. It was like he was letting himself die. "No, that is absurd. Why would he let himself die? Unless…….he is as broken as her. She almost let herself…d….die from the pain." Yuki choked out as he realized the full extent of the damage, damage that he caused. He had almost killed his daughter. He may have broken her, but to have almost killed your daughter. To take away everything she had ever wanted to live for……That was far too much. Yuki let out a blockaded gasp at the revelation. He grasped his chest with his right hand. He let out a shallow breath and collapsed to his knees. "Will you ever forgive me kagome? Will you ever find it in yourself to love me again? Will you ever simply love again? Will you ever live again? Oh Kami, how I wish you would be whole once again. How I wish I wasn't the one to break you so. Please, please forgive me. No, never forgive me. Just find it in your heart to love. Find it in your heart to live. Please, please, please……" Yuki's pleas cascaded out into the crystal air as he cradled his head in his hands. The moon seemed to have grown darker at his words. The night turned into a night that would stain the memories of all.

(With kagome)

It was a dark and damp street that Kagome now resided in. She knew she could not go home. No, they would be looking for her. The same people who had tried to murder her. She entertained the thought of just letting herself be found. What did she have to live for? Then she thought of the look Inuyasha had given her before he had passed out. He was so desperate for her to live. He was begging with every inch of his soul. She knew she could not do something like that to him. She wished to see him. See if he was alright. She knew though, she knew that Yuki would still be there. She did not want to see him. No, she couldn't see him. Not now. Her heart felt like it was encased in frozen jewels. She knew that if she were to see him again they would all break, taking her heart along with them. Forgotten tears treaded down her porcelain cheeks as she huddled up closer to the unforgiving brick wall. She was curled up behind a large dumpster and next to the wall of a building. The alleyway was covered in dirt and small puddles of what she had not identified yet. The steadily decreasing temperature was making her bones feel like ice. She would surly die out here. She had not eaten in two long days. She had done nothing but cry. She had abandoned her needs in favor of misery. Yes, it was childish to focus on just herself, but she could not car any longer. She was all on her own, and she would die because of it. Then all her thoughts were swept into the memory of Yuki's eyes. They held such agony and remorse in their depths when she left. She could not get them out of her head**_. 'How horrible you must feel Yuki. I know you had no control over your words, but it still killed me to hear them. You still were the one to voice them. The memory of that will haunt my being for eternity. I can not forgive you. I can't. Not now.' _**She confessed to herself. "I don't think I ever can." She whispered despairingly into the night's battering breeze. She closed her eyes as she pulled her knees up to her chest. She let her head burry itself in them as she remembered a soft melody from her childhood. She had heard this song only once. It was the only thing that she remembered of her mother. Her mother had sung it for her on the night that Kio beat her mother for the last time. It was a song consisting of the pain her mother felt because of him. She remembered that night. She remembered her mother's screams. Then she remembered walking slowly down the stairs to her mother's limp body with tears clouding her vision. Her mother was in a pool of her own blood. Kagome let out a whimper as the only memory of her mother passed through her mind.

**FLASHBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Don't ya just love 'em?) **

_"You fucking bitch! I told you to iron my white shirt for tomorrows meeting, didn't I?!" Yelled Kio at her mother. Kagome was covered with the blanket that belonged to her bed. Her lithe form was wracked with sobs. She could hear her mother's pleas for him to stop but he didn't, he never did._

_"I'm sorry, Kio. I'll iron it right now." Her mother said in a meek tone. She had black wavy hair that ended at her shoulders and was wearing a flower print skirt that went below her knees along with a light yellow T-shirt. She hoped he would forgive her. She knew what was going to happen though. No matter how many times she said sorry, he would never submit. He would never take that as enough. No, he had to see her bleed. She watched as his eyes darkened and his lips formed into a cruel sneer._

_"Sorry? Oh you don't even understand the full meaning of the word sorry. I will make you though. Tonight you will get your first lesson." He said as he stalked her like he was hunting. He was in his night black pants and a baggy white T-shirt. Kio let out a glare as he looked at her. He reached his right hand out and grabbed her by her raven locks. She let out an almost silent whimper as a clump was pulled roughly from her scalp. _

_She looked up into the eyes of the man she had so foolishly married, the man she thought she loved. If only she could turn back time. She opened her mouth to plead with him to stop this insane rampage, but she uttered not a sound. She had nothing to say that hadn't already been said. She closed her eyes and waited for the blow that would inevitably come. She was not wrong. No, she knew this man's abuse._

_Kio looked down onto his wife with a sadist glimmer in his eyes. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to stand before him. He let a satisfied smirk pass his sealed lips as she let only a slight grimace show on her face. He looked into her pleading eyes with his own joyous ones. Oh how he loved the torture. He loved to see the pain mar the beautiful face of the one he was married to. She would pay for not following his orders. With that thought gracing his twisted mind, he took out his pocket knife. He let the red object lay un-used in his hand as he kept eye contact with the impertinent wench. He let out a menacing snarl and gave a strong tug at her hair. His eyes were changing from brown to black as he thought of what he was going to do to punish her. "Kneel before me you impudent wench!" was his snarled command. You could almost taste the barley contained rage that came with the words. _

_She looked up at him with remorse shinning in her hazel eyes. She opened her mouth hesitantly, but still uttered the words that were the key. This key was to the door that locked in his rage. "I will never find peace as long as I'm with you Kio. I will never feel the joy that I should. I am the mother of two, and I feel nothing but fear for them. Love, yes, I love them with all that I can. But I can no longer save them from you. Do what you will do. I know that I am far past the point of forgiving, so do what you will do." She said with a small voice that still impossibly carried strength along with every word. She set her eyes on his darkened ones and made a wish. **'Please Kami; help me keep my children alive. Let them live, they have done no wrong.' **She whispered in her mind as the pain settled over her. She looked up to see him standing over her with a feral look upon his once handsome face. He had thrown her into the far wall. She had flown through the air to come into contact with the very wall she painted beige; it was now splayed with colors of red. The droplets were forming directions to her now broken body. She could feel the blood fill up her lungs as she clawed the breaths into them. _

_He stood over her bloodied body with the knife showing its once hidden blade. He looked down on her with bright red eyes and laughed. The laugh was not one that would warm hearts and bring feelings of love. No, this laugh was so perfect in its meaning, and it flittered across her heart. "I am going to enjoy this." Kio laughed as he smiled down at her. These once signs of merriment, were now signs of death and insanity. She knew she would die tonight. Oh how she would miss her children. _

_Then the thought hit her as she saw out of the corner of her eye that Kio was beginning to kneel down on the floor. His knife was now aimed towards her stomach. **'Who will protect them? Who will love them? Who will give them the life that every child needs? Kami, what if he begins to abuse them? What if he takes it out on them? Kagome, Sota…..forgive your selfish mother. Sota, you would have to become a man far before your time. Kagome, you would take my place. Oh Kami no! NO! I….I never wanted that. I never wanted that. No, he wouldn't beat you. You are his little angel. He would never harm you. Sota, you, I worry about you. I have no doubt that he will watch as your blood drains from your life-less body. I can't give up. I won't.'** She thought as she saw him still looking at her as if she were some parasite. Then she saw the lamp beside the couch glow with light. That was the very first thing they had bought together. Silly? Yes. A loving memory? No. That was the first day he had hit her. It had all started out as angered yells, and then it grew to slaps, punches, and kicks. How had it come to be like this? How had it gotten so out of hand? A glimmer of silver and light caught her eye as she snapped her gaze to the now moving blade. It was going towards her stomach. The blade looked so innocent. It was shining in the light from the lamp she had just been looking at. The ghost of light disappeared as it crashed into her shirt and stomach. She let out a startled shriek as she felt it tare her skin and puncture her liver. All of the air gushed out of her as the scream ended abruptly. The slight echo of it against the now dingy walls made her cringe. The house was now completely silent. It all reminded her so much of death. All she could hear was the muffled sound of herself trying to get air into her shredded lungs. She felt the skin and muscles tare more as Kio ruthlessly twisted the now dirtied blade. She had tears in her eyes, but they never fell. They just lined her hazel coloring, adding extra shine. She shakily lifted her gaze from her wound to the man guilty of the crime. She saw a stunned expression on his face. She lazily lifted her right hand up to cup his cheek and smiled in regret and sympathy. _

_Kio looked brokenly from the now penetrating blade into his wife's glossing eyes. He felt her cooling hand rest on his cheek and flinched. How could he stab her!? Sure, he beat her, but he never meant to kill her. He…..he just needed to vent. He truly loved her. He felt his eyes moisten as he looked down at her. He was waiting to see if she would say anything. As he heard her breaths, and realized how shallow and shaky they were he felt a drop fall onto her paling cheek. He moved his right hand to his left eye and found what caused the splash of water. He was crying. _

_She looked at him with honest and pain filled eyes as she slowly opened her mouth and tried to talk. Nothing came out of her mouth. She swallowed nothing-ness and tried again. This time she got out what she had to say. Her voice was shaky and she would lose it every now and then. He throat burned in agony as she tried to talk. The rasping breaths only made matters worse. "I do not regret loving you. I only wished I would have realized the problem earlier. I could have been happy. The children could have been happy. You could have been happy. I am sorry if it hurts you to know, but I feel no love for you anymore. How could I? My savior, my murderer. You will be nothing more. These tears that you cry have come too late." She choked out with a grimace when she ended. She let her hand fall limply from Kio's cheek and let it fall to the floor. A soft thud was heard at the contact. She slowly turned her head away to her left and looked once again upon the lamp. It represents the beginning and the end. How ironic life turns out to be. _

_Kio's blood boiled as he listened intently to her last words. He knew they were the truth. His heart ran cold as she said the last line. It was too late, wasn't it? It was his entire fault. Not being able to stand the guilt or the urge to smack her for the words, he stood up fast. He took one more look at her limp form then turned around, leaving the knife buried in her no longer creamy stomach. Kio walked to the front door of the house. He left his wife dieing in the living room while he went out the door. _

_The soft breeze from the open door caressed a weakening woman. She saw him leave out the front door. (The door was in the living room. :D Ya know…there was a walkway…then the door. Yeah.) She slowly closed her eyes as she relished it. Then she heard the muffle whimper of her young daughter. "Kagome," She rasped out as she turned her head to the right. She looked up the stairs that lead from the living room into the second floor. She let a soft smile ghost across her aching face at the sight of her daughter. She was wearing her light pink night gown that had sliver moons and stars covering it in a random fashion. The little raven haired girl had a look of terror on her face as tears streamed down her cheeks. _

_Kagome was holding herself as she shook. Her breathes came in shudders as she slowly and wobbly made her way down the steps. As soon as kagome touched the ground floor she pivoted and looked straight into her mother's eyes. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she looked at the blood surrounding her mother. She also saw the bright red handle sticking out of her mother's stomach. It was surrounded in a much darker shade of red as her mother's blood continued to flow. Her bare feet padded against the hard wood floors as she moved closer to her mother. Once she got close enough to her mother she collapsed on weak legs. She fell to her knees and got her nightgown splashed with droplets of crimson. She shakily reached her hand out to her mother face but hindered as she saw her mother's eyes glaze over even more. She let out a small gasp as she felt her throat constrict in misery. Her voice was soft and questioning, but it held dread in the answer she didn't want to get. "Mother? What happened? Please tell me you're ok. Momma? Please. Please just tell me." Kagome broke out between sobs as she choked on her tears. She looked into her mother's saddened face and cried all the more. '**She's not ok.'** _

_Her mother looked up and let a tear fall for what she knew she had to do. It would hurt Kagome, she knew. She knew all of this, but it had to be done. "Kagome, I am going to be alright. Promise me that you will be as well. I am leaving now. I will never return here again. Someday I will see you again. Someday I will be with you again. Just know that I love you more than the moon and the stars. Do know how much that is honey?" She shakily said to her daughter. The undertone of her voice was still soft and calm as she spoke to Kagome._

_Kagome looked at her mother and let out a watery smile. "Yes, Momma. It's more than I could ever know. I love you more than the space between them. Do you know how much that is Momma?" Kagome said as she tried to lessen her tears. She knew this was goodbye. The knowledge shined in her eyes, along with the pain and heart break. _

"_Yes Kagome, I do. It's more than I could ever know." Kagome's mother gasped out. Tears were streaming down her face as she said these words. Goodbyes always hurt, especially if it's to your child. "Now Kagome, I want you to love your father as much as that. I want you to tell him every day that you love him, alright? Tell him just like I always told you. I know that it will hurt for me to be gone, but be strong for me. Be the brave little Kagome that I know so well. Can you do that for me?" She took a deep breath and continued on. "I am going to help you with that pain. Is that ok Kagome?"_

_Kagome looked into her mother's eyes and saw nothing but love in them. Feeling assured, she nodded her head once again._

_Kagome's mother let out a breath and drug one more in. "Good. I'm going to sing you a song that I have grown to love over the years. It is a sad song, but it will help you relax. It is not to you, but your father. He is a good man deep inside. He just never was very loving towards me. Give him a second chance for me." She told her daughter. She started to hum the soft and unique tune of the song in a low tone. She then opened her mouth, took a burning breath and began singing. _

Where once was light  
Now darkness falls

_As she sang the sad tune she lifted her hand and rested it on Kagome's damp face. _

Where once was love  
Love is no more  
Don't say goodbye  
Don't say I didn't try

_Kagome looked at her mother and covered her mother's frozen hand with her own warm one._

These tears I cry  
Are falling rain  
For all the lies you told me  
The hurt, the blame!  
And I will weep to be so alone  
I am lost  
I can never go home

_Kagome laid down next to her mother as she continued with a weakening voice. She cared not that she was laying in the blood of her mother. Then she felt a warm blanket surround her. She looked down at her body and saw that it was glowing a light blue. The light was coming out of her mother's hand that was resting on her back. Her mind began to get foggy as she gripped to the fading voice of her mother._

So in the end  
I'll be what I will be  
No loyal friend  
Was ever there for me

Now I say goodbye  
I say you didn't try

These tears you cry  
Have come too late  
Take back the lies  
The hurt, the blame!

And you will weep  
When you face the end alone  
You are lost  
You can never go home  
You are lost  
You can never go home

_As the voice of her mother faded completely she felt nothing but warmth. She knew something was wrong, but could not tell what. _

**END FLASHBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Kagome folded even more into herself as she hummed the tune of the long forgotten song. The words of the song were as true back then as they were in Kagome's present situation. She could not go home. She had no one to save her. The tears that Yuki cried were far too late. She was right, her mother was right when she said it was a sad song. Kagome's eyes were flooded with tears as she remembered the smile her mother gave her even when she was dieing. Even when her mother couldn't breathe correctly she was smiling. Kagome wished she could be that strong. She wished she could be more like the mother she never really knew. She wondered day in and day out why she can't remember what happened right after her mother had died and before the night she died. She could never figure it out. It was all so confusing. Was this memory even real? **_'Is it?'_** Kagome questioned herself, but answered quickly as the pain in her throat made it known. **_'Yes, only my neck clenches like this when I remember that night. It hurts too much to be a made up memory.'_** She started to rock back and forth as she remembered the pain of that night. All of the things she just didn't comprehend at that time bonded her heart to the hurt. Her thoughts once again went to Yuki. She knew her mother would have loved him. If she had ever met him, she knew it. If only her mother could come and save her now. If only she had never left her alone with her father. So many if onlys drifted around in her head. Kagome started to sing the song out loud as the memories of everything assaulted her prone form. She finished the song with fresh tears trailing down her eye lashes. She sat like that for the longest time. She just sat remembering things she wished she wouldn't. Kagome snapped out of her flashbacks as she heard the faint sound of a small splash. It wasn't near, but it was still too close for comfort. She melded her body into the wall behind her with questions written on her face. **_'Who is it? Why are they here at this time of night?_**' She wondered to herself. She listened as the foot steps grew closer and closer to where she was hiding. She tilted her head back and looked up to the blackened sky**_. 'I love you more than the space between them. Do you know how much that is mother?_**' She said softly in her mind. She then heard the footsteps stop right in front of the dumpster she was hiding behind. She stood slowly and crept around to the front of the dumpster. She stood tall with her head raised and her body stiff. She saw a man wearing an all grey suite. She looked him over and noticed he had no hair, brown eyes, and a pudgy face. She smiled sarcastically and said in a deadly voice. "What can I help you with sir?" She knew who this was. She could recognize his aura.

The man smiled a greasy smile, showing off his laugh lines. "No need deary, I have found what I need." He said with a spine tingling chuckle.

Kagome folded her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes. "And that would be?" She asked in commanding tone.

"Why, you of course!" That man said as if it were obvious to anyone.

Kagome hardened her glare as she raised her aura. "Why? Who are you?" She asked the man

The man looked hurt for a few seconds before flashing his yellow teeth and smiling. "I'm hurt; I thought you'd remember the one who poisoned you."

**OK! I'm done!!!!! I know!!!!!! The flash back was long! But I needed it to be:D. Please review and tell me what you think. I love you all so much! OH! And it doesn't look as long as the other chapters, but that because there isn't as much dialogue in it. The song in this chapter Is Golum's song by **Emiliana Torrini. The real lyrics are these:

Where once was light  
Now darkness falls  
Where once was love  
Love is no more  
Don't say goodbye  
Don't say I didn't try

These tears we cry  
Are falling rain  
For all the lies you told us  
The hurt, the blame!  
And we will weep to be so alone  
We are lost  
We can never go home  
So in the end  
I'll be what I will be  
No loyal friend  
Was ever there for me  
Now we say goodbye  
We say you didn't try  
These tears you cry  
Have come too late  
Take back the lies  
The hurt, the blame!  
And you will weep  
When you face the end alone  
You are lost  
You can never go home  
You are lost  
You can never go home.

I DO NOT TAKE CREDIT FOR THE SONG! IT IS NOT MINE!!!!!!!! I twisted the words a little to fit in with my story, but the song in itself is not mine!!!!


End file.
